Predaking's Return
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Sequel to A Robot Romance. The War is over and peace has finally found the Autobots. But what happens when Predaking rises again? Arcee and Mirage have to put their powers to use once again. What happens when Mirage is injured though? New Decepticons and Autobots come along to help. A new prophecy is discovered. Is all hope lost? Or will the Autobots finally end the war?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: *grabs a microphone* Hello Fanfiction! It's Autobot Shadowstalker here with a new story. But this is not just any story. It's the sequel to A Robot Romance! That's right. Predaking's Return is now about to be part of the fanfiction family. **

**Miko: Also Autobot Shadowstalker has important news.**

**That's right I do. I am now turning A Robot Romance in to a trilogy. So there will be one more story after this. We also learn more about Princess Starlight and Prince Skywalker in this. Now I am going to give you a full summary on this.**

**Summary: ** **The war is over, the Decepticons are defeated and without a leader, and Predaking's descendant is dead. The Autobots are enjoying their new life. Arcee and Mirage have gotten farther in their relationship. But what happen's when Megatron is revived? New Autobots arrive and Megatron gets some new recruits. Arcee and Mirage again must use their powers to cast out this ancient evil. But what happens when one of them is serverely injured and can't join the final battle? It's up to the Autobots to save Earth once more. With the help of their human friends, The Thirteen Prime, and even a princess and a prince, will the Autobots prevail or will the Decepticons get the upper hand? **

**If you have not read A Robot Romancce yet, then I suggest reading it first for a better understanding of this. I hope you enjoy this! Oh and this first chapter AKA the prologue starts just a day after the last chapter of A Robot Romance. Enjoy!**

"Alright you two. I need you to come to the med-bay so I can scan you." Ratchet told our two young heroes.

Our first hero was the beautiful incarnation of a Cybertronian princess. She was a femme who had cobalt blue armor and hints of pink on her. She has soft blue and lavender optics. In her princess form, she was sky blue with pink swirl designs on her arms and legs. Her optics changed from blue and lavender to pure gold. To top it all off, a sparkling tiara makes its way on to her helm. This femme was Arcee, incarnation of Princess Starlight.

Our second hero was the handsome incarnation of a Cybertronian prince. He was a mech who had red armor with hints of silver on him. He had royal blue optics. In his prince form, he was scarlet with white swirl designs on his arms and legs. His optics changed from blue to pure silver. To top it all off, a sparkling crown makes its way on to his helm. This mech was Mirage, incarnation of Princess Skywalker.

"Okay Ratchet." Arcee said.

Arcee and Mirage walked in to the med-bay where Ratchet were waiting patiently for them. They both sat on a berth and sat still while Team Prime's chief medical officer scanned them.

Ratchet smiled which was rare to see from the old medic. "Well it appears that after that whole Predaking battle, you two can turn in to your royal forms anytime you want."

"We won't be doing that anytime soon." Arcee said.

"Yeah. The war's over so why would we?" Mirage asked playfully.

"Young couples." Ratchet muttered. "Alright, you two can go now."

Arcee and Mirage nodded and walked back to the main room, but not before they stopped and shared a kiss.

"I can't believe we made it through this." Mirage whispered.

Arcee smiled softly and whispered, "Well we did. The war's over, Predaking's AKA Megatron is dead, and the Autobots are home free."

They two then decided that they would have fun later and walked in to the main room. Chromia walked over to them.

"I still cannot believe you two actually are incarnations of Cybertronian royalty." She said.

Arcee shrugged. "I don't believe it either, but we can't change anything now."

"That's true." Shadowstalker said as she walked over to them. "I've had personal experience." No one missed the sadness that passed through her optics but they decided not to say anything.

Everyone was silent for a moment before they heard someone scream. They immediately ran down the halls of the base, trying to find the source of the scream. When they turned a corner, they struggled to keep themselves from laughing.

Elita was standing there in front of them with a white paintjob with green and purple paint splotches on her. Team Prime could tell she was mad because steam was practically coming out of her audio receptors.

"What the crap?" Jack asked.

They failed to notice Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sneaking away. Well some of them did. Arcee smirked.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, don't even think about going anywhere." Arcee said.

Just as she said that, the two pranksters were pulled back in front of Elita by an unknown force.

"What just happened?" Miko asked.

"Let's just say Arcee and I finally figured out the rest of our powers." Mirage rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly.

Arcee's newly discovered powers included aura tracking which meant that she could see and feel people, and also tell if someone was good or bad depending on their aura, telekinesis, teleportation, super speed, and shoot fireballs. Plus, thanks to the help of her ancestor, she was also a prodigy at magic. Basically Arcee's a wizard.

Mirage's newly discovered powers included telekinesis, teleportation, flight, super speed, see through vision which meant that he could see through any object, and he could shoot ice crystals. Plus thanks to his ancestor, he was a prodigy at magic at well. Basically he was a sorcerer.

"Cool!" Miko exclaimed.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Uh-huh." Almost everyone said.

"Oh Primus." Sideswipe groaned.

Just then an alarm went off. Everyone became confused because they thought that the Decepticons were done for. Arcee waved her servo in front of Elita and she returned her normal paint job. Ratchet walked up to the monitor and sighed in relief when it wasn't the Decepticons.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"It's not Decepticons." Ratchet sighed in relief. "We have visitors though. I'm picking up an Autobot Distress signal in the area known as The Redwood Forest in the state designated Californian."

"California?" Raf asked. "At least whoever this Autobot is was hidden in the Redwood Forest. California is a busy state."

"Well that certainly is lucky for us." Jazz commented.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge ten klicks from the signal." Optimus ordered.

Ratchet nodded and programmed the coordinates in to ground bridge navigation system. Soon enough the swirling portal came online in a burst of green, blue, white, and purple.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus ordered.

"Miko, stay put." Bulkhead ordered before he transformed in to his vehicle form along with the rest of the team.

"Aww." Miko moaned in disappointment just as Team Prime sped through the ground bridge.

**Redwood Forest North of Humboldt, California**

In the middle of this forest laid a small ship. This ship was the home five Cybertronians and a human who had come across their little ship just a week before they sent out that Autobot Distress signal.

"Hey SkyRider!" A female voice called.

The mech addressed as Skyrider looked down as his human friend ran towards him. Skyrider had a white paint job with orange streaks and he had cobalt blue optics.

"Yes Sora?" Skyrider asked.

Sora Diamond was an average 16 year old. She had a brown hair that just went a couple inches below her shoulder and crystal blue eyes as pure as ice. She was wearing a blue tank top that stopped just above her hip while showing off her flat stomach, a pair of snow white skinny jeans, a pair of black Michael Jordan, and a pair of snowflake shaped earrings.

"Wildflash said that he's detected Autobot signals not far from here." Sora explained.

Skyrider hummed in thought and walked through the ship to the command center with Sora right behind him. He walked up to a mech who was facing a computer. This mech had a blue paint job with orange, red, and yellow streaks all around his frame in a wild fashion. After all, his name is Wildflash.

"Wildflash, where are this Autobot signals now?" Skyrider asked.

"Not far 'Rider." Wildflash answered. "According to the computer, these Autobots are nine klicks North of our current location."

Skyrider nodded. "Alright. Now where the scrap are those three trouble makers?"

Just as he said that, three more Cybertronians came in the room covered in ash. The first one was a femme. This femme was light blue with white highlights on her doorwings and arms. She also had baby blue optics, being the youngest on the ship. This femme was Aquastreak. The second one to come out was a mech who had a goofy grin on his face. This mech was mostly royal blue with two silver streaks on each arm and leg and three silver streaks on both of his doorwings. He also had royal blue optics. This mech was Nightshade. The last one was another femme. This femme was mostly orange with red flame designs on her frame. She had sky optics as well. Unlike the other two Cybertronians, she had winglits on her back instead of doorwings. This femme was Nitrostrike.

"Dare I ask, what happened?" Sora asked her guardian.

Nitrostrike shrugged. "Nightshade apparently thought activating a smoke bomb inside the ship was a good idea, along with Aqua and I just happened to be caught in the explosion."

"Oh brother." Skyrider groaned.

"Primus let those Autobots get here soon." Wildflash muttered in desperation.

**Back with Team Prime**

"You guys found anything?" Chromia asked.

"Nope." Bulkhead said.

"Wait a fragging minute, don't one of you have some tracking thingy you can do?" Ironhide asked Arcee and Mirage.

Mirage shook his head, but Arcee facepalmed. "I forgot I could do that."

"Well mind doing it because we've been here for ten minutes and we haven't found anything?" Shadowstalker asked irritated.

Arcee pressed her servo against the tree and closed her optics. Just then her symbol appeared looking the same as before. Just recently Arcee and Mirage had discovered they could make their symbols disappear on their own. In her processor, Arcee received an image and the coordinates of the ship. Arcee opened her optics. She turned back to the others who were staring at her in anticipation.

"Follow me." Was all Arcee said before sprinting in the direction of the ship with the others not far behind.

In about nine minutes, they made it to the middle of the forest where the ship. They heard a clang inside followed by footsteps. They immediately activated their weapons and aimed it at the ship. When Skyrider, Aquastreak, Nightshade, Wildflash, and Nitrostrike walked out they deactivated their weapons. When Shadowstalker laid optics on Nightshade, a tear of happiness trailed down her faceplate confusing everyone except the new 'Bots. Did she know this mech? Apparently she did because when the mech laid optics and her he gasped, "Shadow?"

Shadowstalker squealed in happiness. "Nightshade!" She then ran towards him at full speed and jumped in to his awaiting arms. They both were laughing with glee.

"Are you Autobots?" Optimus asked as he walked over to the 'Bots that came out that ship.

"Yes we are." Skyrider said. "My name is Skyrider and this is my team. This is Aquastreak, that's Nightshade, over there's Wildflash, and then there's Nitrostrike." Skyrider pointed to everyone as he introduced everyone.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" A voice said from below.

Skyrider and everyone else looked down to see Sora with her hands on her hip. Nitrostrike sighed and walked over to her charge. "You just won't give us a day will you Sora?"

"Not a chance Nitro." Sora said.

"You guys have been acquainted with a human?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. I take it you guys have been acquainted with a human as well?" Wildflash asked.

"Three actually." Shadowstalker said as she and Nightshade walked over.

"Now who do you know him?" Ironhide asked the spy.

"He's my big brother." Shadowstalker chirped happily.

"I think we should always keep Nightshade around." Chromia whispered to Elita.

"Oh my Primus." Aquastrike gasped as she caught sight of Arcee and Mirage.

"What is it Aqua?" Sora asked.

"The incarnations of Princess Starlight and Prince Skywalker." Aquastrike said.

Arcee stared at her surprised. "How'd you know that?"

Wildflash seemed to study the two heroes. "Well for one you look exactly like them. The only thing different is your paintjobs."

"Yeah. They can actually change in to them as well." Jazz added.

"Well things are certainly about to get interesting." Nitrostrike smirked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sunstreaker smirked.

"Ratchet, we require a ground bridge." Optimus spoke in to the com-link.

"_Coming up." Ratchet stated._

No sooner than when he said that, a ground bridge appeared scaring the crap out of Sora.

"Woah." She said as she was put on her guardian's shoulder.

Team Prime and the new recruits walked inside and were immediately transported to the Autobot base. Ratchet saw Sora and he groaned.

"Primus Optimus, you brought another human here?" Ratchet asked irritably.

"Ratchet she was already acquainted with our new recruits." Optimus said.

"Oh." Ratchet said.

Nitrostrike sat Sora down in front of Jake, Miko, and Raf. Sora walked over to them.

"Hi! My name's Miko." Miko introduced herself.

"Name's Sora." Sora stated.

"My name's Jack." Jack said.

"My name's Raf." Raf stated.

Sora nodded. "Alright now that I know you're names, how did you get involved in the Autobot and Decepticon war?"

"Well I accidentally sat on Arcee who's the blue femme over there." Jack said. "Miko caught Arcee and me talking in an alley and Raf saw Arcee fighting 'Cons with me."

"So basically you guys just came at the wrong times?" Sora summed up.

"Yep that's pretty much it." Jack said.

"How old are you?" Raf asked.

"I'm 16." Sora stated.

"Cool! You're just as old as Jack." Miko said.

Sora only shrugged. "So anyone mind telling me about this whole princess and prince incarnation thing?"

Jack sighed. "It's a long story."

After explaning practically everything that happened for the last few week, Sora was shocked to say the least.

"So you're telling me that Arcee and Mirage are incarnations of Cybertronian royalty and they defeated Megatron AKA Predaking?" Sora asked.

"That's pretty much the whole story." Miko said.

Sora facepalmed. "Things are getting weirder for me every day."

Little did everyknow, that their time of freedom is going to come to an end. Because they may have believed the war was over but it's not. They may have won the battle.

But the war is far from being over.

**And that is the prologue for Predaking's Return! I hoped you enjoyed this so far. Again I say if you have no read A Robot Romance, then you might want too. It explains the whole incarnation thing. Please Review and I'll try to update soon. But since school is starting tomorrow update's are going to be a little spaced. Hope you enjoyed Predaking's Return so far. Shadowstalker Out!**


	2. Deadly Prophecy

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! It's me again with another awesome chapter of Predaking's Return. This chapter has a major time skip. *smirks* I bet someone can't guess how Skyrider's team will become important in later chapters along with Team Prime. I wonder if you can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. And again I must say if you have **_**NOT**_** read A Robot Romance then you might want to. It clears up everything. Now I present to you the next chapter of Predaking's Return!**

Chapter 2

It has been two months since Skyrider, Wildflash, Aquastreak, Nightshade, Nitrostrike, and Sora joined Team Prime. During that time, another Autobot joined Team Prime. This mech was named Smokescreen. After explaining the whole Predaking situation, Smokescreen was so shocked he glitched. It took him two hours to come back online. Ratchet just told everyone that his processor fried from trying to process the information. Right now, Ratchet was watching the monitors when an alarm sounded.

"What's going on Ratchet?" Chromia asked.

Ratchet grunted and typed on the keyboard. He saw that they had received a message from a familiar Autobot. "Optimus, we have a video call coming in from Wheeljack!"

"Who's Wheeljack?" Sora asked as she, Jack, Miko, and Raf walked up to the railing.

Miko looked over to her second best friend in surprise. "No one's told you who Wheeljack is yet?"

Sora shook her head. "No."

Bulkhead laughed as he walked over to the humans. "Ole Jackie used to be a Wrecker with me."

Optimus walked over to his Chief Medical Officer. "Answer the call Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded and opened the call. Optimus walked up to the monitor and said, "Wheeljack."

"Optimus, it's been awhile." Wheeljack's voice came through.

"Indeed it has." Optimus said as Elita walked up beside him.

"So after that whole Predaking situation, I've been doing some thinking." Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack actually thought about something?" Shadowstalker smirked.

"Oh shut up Shadow." Wheeljack stated with a smirk even though no one could see it. "Anyway, I've been thinking about this and I would like to be a permanent member of Team Prime."

"I thought you said you liked working alone?" Arcee raised an eyebrow.

"I do, but I thought about it after that whole Predaking, royalty, and all that scrap. I think I would like to become a full on member of the team now." Wheeljack said.

"You are certain Wheeljack?" Elita asked.

"If I wasn't certain, would I be calling you right now?" Wheeljack snorted.

"Wheeljack, we will send a ground bridge." Optimus stated.

"Alright Prime." Wheeljack said before closing the video call.

"Ratchet." Optimus said.

Ratchet only nodded since he knew what Optimus was about to ask him. He walked over to the ground bridge and set in the coordinates for Wheeljack's ship, the Jackhammer. Soon enough the ground bridge activated. Soon enough the white, green, and red Wrecker walked through the ground bridge. He immediately noticed the new 'Bots and the new humans.

"It's only been two months and we already have some new recruits and a new human." Wheeljack shook his helm.

"So you're the infamous Wheeljack Miko told me about?" Sora asked.

"Why yes I am." Wheeljack smirked. "Who are you?"

"Sora." She stated.

Wheeljack only nodded and looked at Team Prime. "So anyone gonna fill me in on what's been happening?"

"Come on Jackie. Miko and I will fill you in." Bulkhead stated.

"We sure will." Miko chirped happily.

Wheeljack smirked and walked off with Bulkhead and Miko as they told him on what's been happining. Arcee leaned against a wall and closed her optics, but she wasn't sleep. She smiled slightly as she felt her crystal pulsing within her. It was the source of her power after all. Without it, she wouldn't be able to turn in to her princess form.

"Cee!" A voice squealed excitedly.

Arcee opened her optics and smiled just as everyone else did as the little fairy look alike Bumblebee and Raf had made her on her creation day two months ago fluttered in and landed on her shoulder.

"Hey Starlight." Arcee said.

"You know, I'm still wondering about how much a coincidence it is that she's named Starlight and you're in the incarnation of Princess Starlight." Aquastreak stated.

Arcee only shook her helm. "I don't know how either, but I don't really think about it that much."

"Is it a coincidence that I had the exact same gift for my creation say back in my time?" An elegant voice said.

Arcee's helm snapped up and looked at the spirit before her. It was her ancestor Princess Starlight.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Mirage asked.

"Well for one I just wanted to visit." Princess Starlight shrugged.

"Never would I expect a princess to say that." Jack muttered.

"And second I have to tell you all something." Princess Starlight said as she narrowed her optics.

Arcee and Mirage went in to all serious mode along with everyone else. Bulkhead, Miko, and Wheeljack had just come back in the room when she said that and now they were all ears. Seriously, who wouldn't be serious right now? You're dealing with a princess who's been alive and a spirit since the golden age.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee beeped.

Princess Starlight narrowed her optics even further and frowned. "There's been a disturbance in my kingdom."

"Wait, isn't your kingdom from the golden age though?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes." Princess Starlight answered. "Though it still stands. Thank Primus it's not on Cybertron anymore. And before anyone even asks how that is possible even I don't know."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with us?" Chromia asked.

"I need you guys to check it out." Princess Starlight answered. "This prophecy is even more important than the previous one. If anything goes wrong, this could end very badly."

"So where is this kingdom exactly?" Arcee asked her ancestor.

Princess Starlight smirked. "Arcee darling I'm surprised you're asking me that because you know where it is."

"Huh?" Arcee asked.

"One sentence." Princess Starlight said. "What did Jack blow up in that forest?"

Jack shot up from his place on the couch. "WHAT! You're telling us that your kingdom is under Airachnid's ship?"

"WHAT!" Arcee boomed.

Princess Starlight nodded. "I'm afraid it is. Well technically it's underground but you get the point. I can help you with the getting underground part, but the rest is up to you."

"Optimus?" Arcee asked.

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge."

Princess Starlight smiled. "Oh and Mirage and Arcee, you two might want to bring your Cyber Calibers with you."

"I thought we only get those in our other forms?" Arcee asked.

Princess Starlight shook her helm. "No, that was only since that was your first time actually going in to your other forms. See?" She then used a spell to teleport the Cyber Caliers, the original and the copy, on to Arcee's and Mirage's hips in their sheaths.

"Alright then." Mirage said.

"Hey Shadowstalker, you okay?" Bulkhead suddenly asked. "You're being awfully quiet."

Shadowstalker's helm snapped up. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Hmm." Nightshade said.

"Alright. Now let's go." Smokescreen said eagerly.

"Oh joy." Wildflash muttered.

"Can we come?" Miko asked.

"Sorry kid. This could get ugly." Skyrider answered.

"Aww." Miko groaned.

"So, shall we go?" Princess Starlight asked.

Optimus nodded. "Autobots, roll out!"

Starlight, not the princesss, flew over to Ratchet and landed on his shoulder while Team Prime and Princess Starlight ran through the portal.

**Ten miles away from Airachnid's ship remains**

"Guys I just realized something." Arcee stated.

"What is that?" Nitrostrike asked.

"Airachnid's a rogue Decepticon. She may be in her ship." Arcee said.

"Oh Primus." Sunstreaker groaned. "Don't tell me we have to deal with her."

Princess Starlight facepalmed and groaned. "No you idiot! The passageway in to the kingdom is not by her ship. The kingdom might be under her ship but that doesn't mean we have to go near her ship."

"Oh." Sunstreaker said sheepishly.

"Oh brother." Nightshade mumbled.

"Follow me." Princess Starlight said.

Everyone followed the princess silently as she walked through the forest. Princess Starlight stopped at a rather large tree.

"So you're telling me the secret passageway is in this tree?" Ironhide asked.

"Pretty much." Princess Starlight sighed. "This is as far as I can take you. Well as far as I can go actually. When I died, the kingdom still had enough power, but in my spirit form the energy will make me getting in much more….challenging."

"So, how do we get in?" Chromia asked.

Princess Starlight said nothing. She only laid her silver servo on to the tree and murmured an ancient spell passed down through the royal family. Soon enough a large passageway revealed itself on the tree.

"Nevermind then." Chromia said.

"Well off you go." Princess Starlight sighed.

"Don't worry Princess. We're going to figure this out." Arcee smiled.

Princess Starlight smiled back and said softly, "I know you will." With that being said, she disappeared.

Arcee sighed and walked in to the passageway followed by the others. The only light they had was the optics.

"Jeez, it's dark down here." Jazz said.

"Lumunitaca." Arcee whispered.

Everyone stared at her confused until the passage suddenly lit up with light. Shadowstalker smirked. "Well that's one thing solved."

The Autobots kept walking until they came out the passageway to a sight they will never forget.

"Woah." Smokescreen whispered in awe.

In front of them was a beautiful castle. Golden walls shimmered in the sunlight even though they were underground. Beautiful crystal trees that were very rare made up a courtyard that was beautiful beyond all belief.

"This is amazing." Skyrider said.

"Ditto." Wheeljack said.

"Well let's get going." Mirage said.

Arcee walked forward and suddenly her crystal started pulsing even more the closer she got to the castle. She could practically feel the essence of the kingdom. She sighed and walked up to a large set of doors. She pushed it opened and looked inside.

"Woah." She whispered.

"This place is wicked." Nitrostrike said.

"So does anyone know how we find this ancient prophecy thing?" Nightshade asked.

"It's probably in the royal library." Arcee stated.

Everyone stared at her and she said, "What? I'm her incarnation for a reason!"

No one argued with that and they followed Arcee down the many halls of the kingdom.

"Who are you?" A voice growled

Team Prime turned around to see a black mech standing there glaring at them. He had a completely black frame and had golden optics.

"Who are you?" Elita asked.

"I am Windrider, personal helper of Princess Starlight. Now I ask again, who are you?" Windrider asked.

Arcee walked forward, but in her princess form. "I'm her incarnation. We're her on her request."

Windrider looked at Arcee in shock. "The princess' incarnation? You really are her?"

Arcee nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

Windrider laughed and shook his head. "You act just like her too. What is it that you're here for my lady?"

Arcee changed back in to her Autobot form and looked around. "Well we're looking for the royal library."

"The princess told us that there is some prophecy that's worse than the previous one." Mirage stated.

"Previous one?" Windrider asked.

"Predaking." Sideswipe said.

Windrider's jaw dropped. "So you're telling me Predaking rose again?"

"Yes, but we defeated him and now the 'Cons are in hiding since their leader is no more." Ironhide smirked.

"Well that's good to here. But I have to say, no offense though, that the royal library is actually right behind you." Windrider pointed behind them.

Arcee turned around and smiled when she saw the two golden doors that lead to the library. "Thank you Windrider."

"No problem my lady. If there is anything you ever need, you know where to find me." Windrider bowed before he walked off.

Arcee smiled softly and walked up to the doors of the library. She pushed on them and they opened up to reveal a gigantic library. Arcee walked in slowly and looked around. Team Prime followed right behind her.

"This place is amazing." Aquastreak said.

"Ditto." Sunstreaker stated.

Suddenly Arcee dropped to her knees and grasped a nearby crate.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Mirage asked, worried for his girlfriend.

Arcee's only response where her optics glowing a golden color.

_*Flashback*_

_A ten year old Princess Starlight laughed as she ran in to the library with a golden femme behind her who was wearing a tiara._

"_Starlight honey calm down. I'll get your favorite book down don't worry." The golden femme laughed._

"_Hurry Mommy." Princess Starlight chirped._

_Princess Starlight's mom, Queen Rayna, chuckled and used her magic to levitate her daughter's favorite book off the right shelf. Queen Rayna sighed, "If only she knew that the book is not only a fairytale."_

_*Flashback End*_

Arcee's optics went back to their same color and she groaned as she shook her head. "Now that's never happened before."

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"I think I just saw one of Princess Starlight's memories." Arcee said before a look of realization went across her faceplate. "The book."

"What?" Chromia asked but she didn't have time to say anything else as Arcee dashed off to the right shelf in the library. "Arcee, what's going on?"

Arcee didn't say anything as she looked up on the shelf before her optics landed on the book.

"Levitatus Leatus." Arcee said as she brought the book down to her with her magic.

"Is this the book we're looking for?" Jazz asked.

"Yep." Arcee said as she got on her knees in front of the table and laid the book down.

Everyone walked over to her and looked at the book which was titled _Prophecies and Old Tales of The Ancients_.

"Prophecies and Old Tales of The Ancients." Arcee murmured before opening the book.

Team Prime, except for Optimus and Skyrider, all jumped back and clutched their sparks when a girl wearing a white dress about fifteen years old came appeared in the book. Thankfully it was only a spirit.

"I don't know who the frag you are, but are you trying to give us spark attacks?" Smokescreen yelled.

The mysterious girl laughed but her face turned to shock once she caught sight of Arcee. "Princess, is that you?"

"No." Arcee shook her head. "I'm her incarnation."

The girl laughed. "Of course. I can sense her presence in you. Anyway, I bet you're wondering just who I am?"

"No of course not." Shadowstalker rolled her optics sarcastically. "We're just looking at some girl who appeared out of a book."

The girl smiled. "You got guts to insult me when I can kill you in an instant. But anyway the name's Solaria."

"And the reason you appeared out of a book?" Arcee asked.

Solaria smiled. "Forgive me your highness, but every time someone opens that book I appear."

"Okay then." Mirage muttered.

Solaria looked at him. "Incarnation of Prince Skywalker?"

"Yep." Mirage sighed.

"Figured." Solaria smirked. "Anyway, what is it that you need Princess?"

"We're looking for a prophecy that's even worse than Predaking's." Arcee said.

Solaria's eyes went wide. "Oh crud."

"What is it?" Elita asked.

"That prophecy you're looking for." Solaria said. "It's not just worse than Predaking's, it's deadlier."

"Oh the freaking joy." Wildflash groaned.

"So what is this prophecy?" Skyrider asked.

Solaria sighed and landed on the floor next to Arcee. She turned through hundreds of pages in the large book before she finally came to a page with the prophecy they were looking for.

"Same as always." Solaria muttered. "It says this: A Prince and a Princess shall come forth again to extinguish the rising evil. But this time they will not come alone. The round table shall come forth along with a girl. Thus the evil that they were meant to extinguish has shown his face. An injured and a healed will face the problem. What was lost shall be reborn in to the light that will make its way through the darkness."

Everyone was silent after Solaria recited the prophecy. Arcee's optics went wide.

"You're that girl." She whispered.

"Yes I am." Solaria whispered sadly. "Though only my incarnation can actually help you."

"What about that round table part?" Chromia asked.

Solaria smiled slightly. "Those are the Knights of the Round Table." Solaria turned the pages of the book until she came upon five Cybertronians. "They were Princess Starlight's personal guard. See that mech there?" Solaria pointed to the tallest of the Knights. "That's Arondight, the leader of the Knights. He was the princess' most trusted friend. Well besides Prince Skywalker of course but that's beside the point."

"So we're looking for your incarnation and the incarnation of these knights?" Skyrider summed up.

"Pretty much." Solaria said. "As for the whole evil thing, I have no clue what that means."

"Neither do we." Shadowstalker said.

"Well I must be going since that's all I can really tell you. Bye for now!" Solaria said before went back inside the book and it closed.

"Maybe you should bring that book with you Arcee." Mirage stated.

Arcee looked at the book and used a spell to make it smaller and put it in her subspace. "Let's go."

Team Prime nodded and they all walked back the way they came and they finally made it back to the entrance to the passageway. Arcee walked out first followed by everyone else. She looked over to Airachnid's ship, debating if she should go and finish her off now.

"_Don't even think about it Arcee." Princess Starlight said to her subconsciously._

Arcee sighed and walked back to catch up with the others. Optimus spoke in to his comm.

"Ratchet, send the ground bridge." Optimus ordered.

"_Coming up." Ratchet said._

Soon enough the familiar sound of the ground bridge opening sounded. Everyone walked inside the swirling green portal and soon enough they were in the confines of Autobot Outpost Omega One.

"What happen?" Miko asked as she walked up to Bulkhead.

"We got another prophecy to deal with." Bulkhead sighed.

"What's it about this time?" Jack asked.

"We have to find the incarnations of the Knights of the Round Table. They're Princess Starlight's personal guard." Arcee answered.

"I still don't get who the rising evil is though." Nightshade shook his helm.

"Well at least we don't have to deal with any Decepticons now." Jazz said.

"Indeed." Ratchet said.

"Well the princess has told you all she knows. Maybe you can ask someone else." Sora suggested.

"Who are they supposed to ask?" Miko asked.

Mirage suddenly bolted straight up, succeeding in scaring the scrap out of everyone. "Prince Skywalker!"

"Huh?" Arcee asked.

"Prince Skywalker." Mirage repeated. "He might be able to help us."

"Just one thing Mirage." Shadowstalker said calmly. Then she yelled, "Just how do we find him?!"

"Scrap. Didn't think about that." Mirage muttered.

"Oh the freaking joy." Sora said sarcastically.

"Wait a second!" Mirage said. "I know how to find him."

No one said anything as Mirage's symbol started to glow. Soon after a minute, his symbol stopped glowing and Mirage groaned.

"Where is he?" Arcee asked her boyfriend.

"Prince Skywalker is in the Artic." Mirage groaned.

"Great. Another chance to freeze out sparkplugs off." Arcee moaned.

"Well we have to do something. It's not like we can summon him here." Aquastreak stated.

"You sure about that?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned around to see Prince Skywalker smirking at them.

**And there you have it people. The second chapter to Predaking's Return. I hope you all are enjoying this so far cause I know I am. Alright, so we learned the name of the princess' mother. Queen Rayna. You'll find out mote next chapter. Shadowstalker Out!**


	3. Cortical Psychic Patch

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! Here is the next awesome chapter of Predaking's Return. Things are getting interesting wouldn't you say? Haha. Well since I'm really trying to get this done before I have to go to bed (Man I can't wati for spring break! Or some other break we get from school down here) I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Prince Skywalker?" Mirage asked.

"Yes it is me." Prince Skywalker smirked.

"Well at least we didn't have to summon you." Bulkhead shrugged.

"I'll explain that at a later date, but right now I'd like to know what you need my help with." Prince Skywalker said seriously.

Arcee stepped forward. "We were wondering if you could give us some more information on this prophecy." She opened the nook that she had brought out the royal library ad show the prince the prophecy Solara had showed Team Prime.

Prince Skywalker read over the prophecy. "Well this was unexpected."

"What was unexpected?" Smokescreen asked.

Prince Skywalker shook his helm. "It's nothing. Anyway I can only tell you how to get your answers. I can't really tell you much."

"Well how do we get our answers?" Ratchet asked impatiently.

Prince Skywalker sighed. "You need to access the princess' and my memories."

"WHAT?!" Ratchet yelled.

"Is that even possible?" Sora asked.

"It is if you have a cortical psychic patch." Princess Starlight said as she reappeared beside the prince.

"We don't have a cortical psychic patch." Bulkhead said.

"You don't, but they do." Prince Skywalker smirked.

It took Mirage a minute to figure out what his ancestor was hinting at. He asked, "Wait, are you saying that you want us to sneak aboard the 'Con waship, if there's anything left of it, and steal their cortical patch?"

"That's exactly what we want you to do." Princess Starlight said.

"How do we know it didn't get wrecked in the crash?" Arcee asked, remembering how the had landed the warship two months ago.

"It didn't. Knockout's med-bay somehow stayed intact when the _Nemesis_ crashed." Princess Starlight assured before adding, "Well most of it did."

"Alright." Jack stated. "That's one thing solved for the time being. So are you guys going to go now or what?"

"The sooner we get this done the better." Bumblebee shrugged.

"Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge." Optimus ordered.

Ratchet nodded and went over to the ground bridge controls. He sat in the coordinates for the battlefield where they had fought Megatron. Soon enough the ground bridge came to life.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus commanded as he transformed in to his Peterbilt 379 Semi Truck and the rest of the Autobots followed suit.

Together Team Prim, minus Ratchet and the prince and princess who disappeard, went through the ground bridge and in a flash they were a couple feet from the remains of the Decepticon warship.

"Man, you guys really blew this thing up." Skyrider whistled.

"You can thank Shadowstalker and Jackie for that." Ironhide said. "Those grenades that they have can really do some damage."

"All the more reason for me to be proud of my little sister." Nightshade smirked.

Shadowstalker only smiled and shrugged. Nightshade looked at her in worry. Shadowstalker was never this quiet! Something must be up for her to act like this.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Chromia asked.

"We did what we did when we landed the thing." Mirage said. "Sneak through the ship, get what we need, and floor it."

"I just hope Knockout isn't in his med-bay." Wildflash stated as Team Prime walked silently to the ship.

"You know Knockout?" Elita questioned.

Wildflash shrugged. "Before the war happened, we worked in the same medical facility in Iacon. I sided with the Autobots and he sided with the Decepticons."

Nobody said anything else after that since they had entered the Decepticon warship. Arcee and Shadowstalker did the same thing they did before. They scouted up ahead and thankfully the team managed to get to the med bay without any interruptions. What they saw in there nearly made them glitch.

Megatron was hooked up to life support once again.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Bumblebee groaned.

"There's not any more Dark Energon around is there?" Arcee asked.

"Not that we know of." Optimus answered.

"Wait, you've guys have had an encounter with dark energon?" Shadowstalker asked. "I thought that stuff was just a myth."

"Unfortunately it isn't. Just a year ago we defeated Unicron the Chaos Bringer and helped Optimus get his memory back." Bulkhead explained.

"Well I'll be fragged." Ironhide muttered.

"Alright, so where do you think Knockout would keep the cortical psychic patch?" Arcee asked, getting back on subject.

"Why would you want to know?" A voice asked angrily.

Team Prime turned around to see Knockout and Dreadwing standing in the door looking not so happy. Optimus activated his ion displacer and pointed it at them.

"Dreadwing, Knockout, you can leave peacefully or we will have to fight you." Optimus said in a calm, yet threatening voice.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Prime." Dreadwing said.

"You know you're vastly outnumbered right?" Skyrider asked.

"Uh Dreadwing, no matter how much I hate to say this, he's right." Knockout stated nervously.

Dreawing only growled, but he didn't back down. The Decepticons failed to notice a certain black femme sneaking through the cabinets labeled _"Important Medical Items"_. The black femme then stepped back in to the light with a smirk on her face.

"What were you saying about us not needing to know about it Dreadwing?" Shadowstalker smirked as she held up the cortical psychic patch in her servos.

"Shadowstalker." Dreadwing sneered. "I haven't seen you since the Battle of Technar."

Shadowstalker only growled. "Oh I remember plenty about that."

Ironhide was getting impatient and decided he had enough. He activated his large cannon and shot at Dreadwing and Knockout. The two 'Cons jumped out of the way.

"Autobots, retreat." Optimus ordered.

The Autobots agreed and ran out of the med bay with Shadowstalker holding the cortical psychic patch.

"Ratchet, send a bridge." Elita commed.

"_Ground bridge ready." Ratchet said._

Soon enough the familiar green vortex appeared and the Autobots jumped through. Dreadwing and Knockout both sighed in unison when they reached the place where the portal once was.

"Scrap." They both said.

Back at the Autobot Outpost Omega One, everyone was smiling in their victory.

"So how did the first encounter with the Decepticons go given we haven't seen them for two months?" Ratchet asked.

"Just great." Arcee said. "Shadow got the patch for us."

"Now I see why you were being so quiet." Mirage told Shadowstalker.

"And why was that?" Shadowstalker asked with a cocky smirk.

"Because you needed all your energy for your cloaking device." Mirage smirked back.

"And we have a winner." Shadowstalker laughed.

"Oh so that's why you haven't been talking." Nightshade mumbled in realization.

"So, do you guys know how to get in to their memories?" Miko asked, referring to the princess and the prince.

"Yes we do." Arcee answered. "All you have to do is attach both ends of the cortical psychic patch to Mirage's and my helm and attach the other end to this." She then took out a crystal not to different from Mirage's and hers but it looked different and was slightly bigger.

This crystal was about as big as Optimus' servo. Half of it was gold and the other was silver. Arcee handed the crystal to Ratchet.

"What is that?" Aquastreak asked.

"It's the Crystal of Memories." Mirage explained. "It's kind of like the place where Princess Starlight's and Prince Skywalker's memories are stored."

"How'd you guys get that anyway?" Raf asked.

"That is something we can't tell you." Arcee and Mirage said in unison.

Everyone only nodded with confused looks on their face. Ratchet shook his helm.

"Alright, you two get to the med-bay." He said.

"Hey Ratchet, is it okay if I do something first?" Arcee asked.

"Alright femme, but hurry up." Ratchet said annoyed.

Arcee only nodded and walked down the halls to the stairs that lead on top of base. She walked up the stairs and sighed as she felt the heat from the sun. Arcee walked to a large pile of rocks. To a normal human, it would seem like the rocks were just stacked there. But to anyone that knew about the whole Autobot/Decepticon war, they would know that the pile of rocks was actually the remains of the very cocky mech Cliffjumper. Arcee sometimes came up here to talk to Cliffjumper like he was actually still alive when she needed to blow off some steam.

This time Arcee was here to do something different. She concentrated on her crystal power and closed her optics. A figure materialized in front of her. She opened her optics and smiled softly at the shocked face of Cliffjumper.

"Arcee?" He asked.

"Hey Cliff." Arcee smiled softly.

"But, how?" Cliffjumper asked.

Arcee sighed. "Have you ever heard of Predaking?"

"Yeah, something from a forgotten legend." Cliffjumper replied confused.

Arcee sighed again and then dove in to the explanation of everything that has transpired since two months ago. From Mirage coming, to the Blades of Time, to the prophecy, to the new arrivals, and the battle between her, Mirage, and Predaking.

"And that all lead up to the events that happened today." Arcee finished explaining.

Cliffjumper stared at his former partner in shock. Only one year since he died and all that had happened to his team. The red mech sighed. "Wow, one year and all this has happened."

"Yeah." Arcee sighed. "I still miss you Cliff."

Cliffjumper smiled sadly. "I miss you to 'Cee. But you need to move on. I'm not telling you to forget me, but move on and enjoy your life. For yours and Mirage's sake."

Arcee nodded with a sad smile. "I will. Bye Cliff."

"Good bye Arcee." Cliffjumper said before Arcee let him fade back in to the world of spirits.

Arcee sighed and walked back down to the med-bay. Ratchet then pointed to the berth beside Mirage.

"On to the berth you go." He said.

Arcee nodded and laid down on the berth. Ratchet connected a psychic path to her helm and one to Mirage's. He then connected the other end on to the Crystal of Memories.

"Are you two ready?" Ratchet asked.

"We're ready." Mirage answered.

"Alright. Commencing cortical psychic patch." Ratchet said as he twisted the path.

All Mirage and Arcee saw were stars before they were standing in front of the same castle they were visiting not too long ago.

The first memory they were visiting belonged to Princess Starlight.

**Alright everyone! That's the third chapter of Predaking's Return. I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry the chapter's not as long as it usually is, but I'm kind of under the weather at the moment. Well until next time everyone! Shadowstalker Out!**


	4. Memories and Reawakings

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me with another awesome chapter for Predaking's Return. Things are getting interesting wouldn't you say? *laughs* Well we'll just have to see what happens. Arcee and Mirage get to see one of Princess Starlight's memories! Awesome right? Let's get on with it then. Here's the next chapter of (Me: Drum roll please! All the readers out there: *drum roll *) PREDAKING'S RETURN!**

Chapter 4

"So how are we going to do this?" Mirage asked as he and Arcee walked up to the castle.

"I don't know." Arcee shrugged. "I think we'll have to find the princess first before we do anything."

"Can anyone here see us?" Mirage asked nervously.

"No afthead." Arcee rolled her optics.

Mirage only smirked playfully. The two heroes then walked in to the castle and just like Arcee said, nobody could see them. Arcee and Mirage looked all around the castle until the managed to pick up on a random conversation.

"The princess is has been born!" A mech that looked scarily like Wildrider yelled.

"Lightstrike, are you serious?" A femme who looked like Nitrostrike asked.

"Yes I am Naria." Lightstrike said. "Now come on! The queen and king requested that all the Knights of the Round Table be present. The others are already there."

Naria and Lightstrike ran towards a room and Arcee and Mirage followed.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Mirage said.

Arcee and Mirage followed Naria and Lightstrike in to a room where Queen Rayna and her sparkmate, a red mech named King Radius, and their daughter were. It was also where the other Knights were. All of them bore a scary resemblance to Skyrider and his team. Arondight was there as well.

"My lady and my lord, you have made a beautiful sparkling." Arondight, a mech that looked like Skyrider, said.

"Thank you Nightrider." Queen Rayna said warmly as she picked up her sparkling.

"What shall you name her my lady?" Alana, a femme that looked just like Aquastreak, asked.

"Yes, what are you going to name her?" Nightrider, a mech who looked just like Nightshade, asked.

Queen Rayna and King Radius smiled at each other. Queen Rayna then said, "We shall name her Starlight."

"Princess Starlight." Alana said. "It has a nice ring to it."

Queen Rayna shifted so Arcee and Mirage could get a look at the sparkling. It looked just like a smaller version of the princess.

"Is that the princess?" A voice asked.

Arcee, Mirage, and everyone else in the room to see Solaria enter the room wearing the same flowing white dress as before.

"I forgot Solaria was a part of the Round Table." Mirage said.

"Me too." Arcee piped in.

"Yes it is Solaria." Naria said. "Come meet Princess Starlight."

Solaria flew on to the berth and smiled. "Aww, she's so cute."

"Yes and she has the honor of meeting her first techno-organic." King Radius smiled.

"Who?" Solaria asked.

Alana facepalmed. "You Solaria."

"Oh right." Solaria smirked. She then frowned, "Hold on a minute, what's this?" She pointed to a gold fire symbol in the middle of the sparkling's chest.

"Oh my, can it be?" Queen Rayna whispered as she inspected the symbol.

Princess Starlight giggled when the queen ran her fingers over to marking. "It is." Queen Rayna said. "The mark of the Crystal of Courage."

Naria gasped. "But there hasn't been a holder of a crystal for eons."

"Well it looks like there is now." King Radius said.

"Princess Starlight, guardian of the Crystal of Courage and heir to the throne." Arondight said. "This little sparkling must be protected."

"Right." Lightstrike said. "No one must get their hands on the princess."

"Arondight, Naria, Lightstrike, Alana, Nightrider, and Solaria," Queen Rayna said, getting the attention of the five knights and the techno-organic. "Are you, the Knights of the Round Table, ready to uphold the task of protecting Princess Starlight from any harm that shall come our way?"

"Yes my lady." The Knights of the Round Table said.

"Good." Queen Rayna said. "I know you shall all do your best to protect our princess."

The memory faded away and Arcee and Mirage were back in the black void.

"So this is how the princess was born?" Mirage asked. "Unique if I say so myself."

Arcee seemed in deep thought. "Those knights look familiar."

"How?" Mirage asked.

"They looked like someone we know." Arcee said. "I just can't put my finger on who exactly."

"We'll figure out later senora." Mirage said. "Right now we need to see the next memory."

Arcee nodded and her and Mirage were once again put inside a memory. This time they saw Princess Starlight running in to the library laughing.

"Starlight honey calm down. I'll get your favorite book down don't worry." Queen Rayna laughed.

"Hurry Mommy!" Princess Starlight chirped.

Queen Rayna chuckled and used her magic to levitate her daughter's favorite book off the right shelf. She sighed. "If only she knew that the book is not only a fairytale."

"It's the book we read the other day. The one with the legend." Mirage realized.

"Can you read the story about the monster and how the good guys defeat it?" Princess Starlight pleaded.

"Sure my little Star." Queen Rayna smiled as she put her daughter on her lap so she could see the book. "Which story would you like to hear?"

"The one where the good guys find their powers." Princess Starlight's eyes were practically shinning with excitement.

Queen Rayna nodded and began reading. "Millennia ago, three was a mech and a femme, a prince and a princess. They ruled over different parts of Cybertron. Princess Starlight ruled over Iacon. Prince Skywalker ruled over Polyhex. Fate decreed that they would meet. Soon they did. But it was not for social affairs. Far in the Sea of Rust laid a beast named Predaking. His powers were stronger than the prince and the princess combined. Though there was one way he could be cast back into a endless slumber. The legendary artifact called The Crystal. The Crystal was divided into three parts. The Crystal of Power, The Crystal of Wisdom, and The Crystal of Courage. Prince Skywalker was granted The Crystal of Wisdom upon birth just as Princess Starlight was granted The Crystal of Courage. But alas Predaking was granted The Crystal of Power. But that did not stop the two royals. Together they combined their power and cast Predaking back into the Sea of Rust, though they could not take his power away from him. But legend said that Predaking's incarnation will rise up and take his place. But the incarnations of the prince and princess will rise again as well. But unfortunately, while they will have the symbol of the of the Crystals, unlike Predaking'ss descendant they will have to search for the Crystals. The end."

Princess Starlight looked in thought. "Did you name me after the princess in the story?"

Arcee and Mirage looked at the queen in curiosity to see how she would answer the question.

Queen Rayna sighed. "Sweetheart I didn't name you after the princess in the story. You _are_ the princess in the story."

Princess Starlight gasped. "What?"

"I did it to protect you. I was going to tell you on your sixteenth birthday." Queen Rayna explained.

"That's how old I'm going to be when I defeat Predaking." Princess Starlight said in realization.

"That's how old you were when we found out we were their incarnations." Mirage stated.

Arcee only nodded.

"I'm afraid so Starlight." Queen Rayna sighed.

"Does the prince know?" Princess Starlight asked, becoming serious.

"He does." Queen Rayna said before hugging her daughter. "Do not worry my child. You shall meet the prince when the time is right."

Princess Starlight smiled. "I'm going to do my best when the time comes."

"I know you will honey." Queen Rayna said.

The memory faded and Arcee and Mirage were once again surrounded in black. Arcee started pacing.

"Arcee, what's wrong?" Mirage asked.

"I'm trying to figure out something." Arcee said.

She mumbled some things while she was pacing until she finally sighed.

"I think I figured out something, but I need to watch the last two memories, which I'm going to guess belong to the prince, to make sure." Arcee stated.

Mirage nodded just as they were cast in to another memory. This time the memory belong to no other then Prince Skywalker.

"Hiyah!" The prince yelled as he trained with his Cyber Caliber.

He pulled off some fancy moves and then sliced through the air. Mirage thanked Primus that the prince couldn't touch them. Arcee noticed that the prince was just as old as he was now. They must've gone forward in time.

"I see you're training as usual." An elegant voice said.

Prince Skywalker turned around to see sixteen year old Princess Starlight smiling at him. He smiled at her.

"I like to be at my best." Prince Skywalker smirked but then he noticed how serious the princess looked. "What's wrong Star?"

Princess Starlight sighed. "I'm not visiting for a social matter this time."

"Did Iacon get attacked?" Prince Skywalker asked.

"No." Princess Starlight shook her helm. "But the legend has come to fruition."

"Oh crud." Prince Skywalker groaned. "Predaking rose _again_?"

"WHAT!" Arcee and Mirage screamed even though the two royals couldn't hear them.

"Yes, Solaria can be quite useful." Princess Starlight said.

"I get the feeling that Predaking is stronger than before." Prince Skywalker stated. "I think we might need to get your guards for this."

"The Knights of the Round Table?" Princess Starlight asked. "Would they be able to help us? We're the only ones that have been known to take on Predaking before."

"I'm pretty sure they can help us." Prince Skywalker said. "They're the second strongest people in both of our kingdoms."

Princess Starlight sighed. "I'm not sure…"

"You're afraid they won't come back." Prince Skywalker read her thoughts.

Princess Starlight sighed. "I…well it's hard to explain Sky."

Prince Skywalker kissed her cheek. "Don't worry love. Your knights will come back safe."

Princess Starlight smiled and hugged the prince. "You always did know how to brighten my day."

The memory changed to the princess, the prince, and the Knights of the Round Table standing in a battlefield panting.

"Frag that was hard." Solaria panted as her fingers kept sparking from her using her techno-organic powers.

"No joke about that." Naria agreed.

"We at least made our victory worth it right?" Alana asked.

"Yes we did." Prince Skywalker sighed. "I just feel sorry for our incarnates that will have to go through this after defeating Predaking once."

"No kidding." Arondight said. "I'm sure they will defeat them though. I can feel it."

"Our incarnations will have the will power to defeat anything." Princess Starlight declared. "I can feel it." To add to that statement, her symbol glowed slightly.

Nightrider collapsed. "That doesn't help the fact that we're tired as pit!"

Everyone laughed at their over dramatic friend. Solaria sighed as she looked around at this crazy bunch of Cybertronians that she thought of as a family. The memory then faded away and Arcee and Mirage were back in that black void.

"So that's the rising darkness that's going to rise." Mirage gasped.

Arcee only nodded since she was shocked speechless. She then made her crystal pulse, along with Mirage, to alert the others that they were done.

**Back at the Autobot Base**

"Ratchet, the crystal's glowing." Jack said.

Ratchet looked over to the Crystal of Memories and saw that it was glowing just like Jack said. Ratchet remembered that Mirage had told him that when it glowed to disconnect the cortical patch. He walked over to the patch and disconnected it, thus bring the heroes back to reality.

"Well, that's a new feeling." Mirage muttered as he woke up.

"Well did you guys find anything to help you?" Ironhide asked.

"We found something alright and you're not going to like it." Arcee warned.

"What's so bad about whatever you found out?" Aquastreak asked.

"Are you guys sure you want to find out?" Mirage asked nervously.

"Come on you two!" Ironhide yelled. "Just spit it out already."

Arcee sighed. "This is going to be hard to believe, but Megatron is going to come back from the dead."

"Wait, if Megatron is coming back then…" Jazz trailed off.

"Predaking is rising again." Optimus declared.

The base was left in a deathly silence. That was until Ratchet blew up.

"WHAT!" Ratchet screamed. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SICK FRAGGER IS COMING BACK AGAIN!"

"Ratchet, we'd like to keep our hearing thank you!" Shadowstalker screamed.

"Yes he's coming back unfortunately." Arcee sighed.

"Looks like your search for those knights is more important now." Sora said, not knowing just who the knights are and where they are.

* * *

Knockout muttered to himself while he was cleaning up his trashed med bay. "Stupid Autobots wrecking my med bay. Oh when I see them next time."

"Knockout, what is going on with Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing screamed.

Knockout dropped what he was holding and ran to where Dreadwing was. He stood beside the blue seeker and gasped. Megatron was glowing purple and black and his fire symbol was pulsing like mad.

"What's going on Knockout?" Dreadwing asked.

"I'm a medic not a magician!" Knockout screamed.

Megatron's body then stops glowing and the unexpected happens. He sits up with a groan.

"Lord Megatron." Dreadwing gasped.

"Decepticons!" Megatrons proclaims, "Your rightful lord and master has returned."

"Well things just got interesting." Knockout smirked.

"Dreadwing, what has happened in my absence?" Megatron asked.

"The Autobots have won the war and they have new recruits." Dreadwing reported.

"They have also stolen our cortical psychic patch for some reason." Knockout added.

Megatron growled. "It seems the princess and the prince had already known about my return."

"What shall we do Lord Megatron?" Dreadwing asked as he, Meagtron, and Knockout walked to the main room where Soundwave was.

Soundwave turned to face them and behind that visor of his he was surprised through he didn't show it. Megatron then smirked evily.

"Call in the Darkside." He smirked.

**Oh scrap! Megatron is back! That's not good at all. Please tell me someone has guessed who the Knights of the Round Table's incarnations are! I hope so cause I made it obvious in this chapter. Well that's it for now. Y'all know the drill. Read, Review, Fave, Alert. The first one your doing already so it's only the last three that matter. Shadowstalker Out!**


	5. Darkside and Solaria Comes to Visit

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody! Here is another awesome chapter of Predaking's Return! Megatron has returned and if you read the trailer you know someone's going to get injured. We'll just have to see. LEGGO!**

Chapter 5

"The Darkside?" Knockout gasped. "Lord Megatron, are you sure?"

Megatron nodded. "I am positive Knockout. The crew of the Darkside are some of the most strongest Decepticons there are."

"And we will need all of our strength. The Autobots have defeated all of our drones." Dreadwing added.

Megatron turned to Soundwave. "Soundwave, call in the ship."

Soundwave only nodded since he never talked. Like at all. He walked over to the only computer that survived the crash and typed some codes on the keyboard. Soon enough the video chat came up with a certain one eyed mech.

"Shockwave." Megatron stated.

"Lord Megatron," Shockwave said. "How may I be of service?"

"Who is on your crew?" Dreadwing asked.

"Scorpnock, Blackout, Barricade, Devastator, Sideways, and me." Shockwave answered easily.

"Bring your ship to Earth." Megatron ordered. "You shall be informed of the situation upon your arrival."

"As you wish Lord Megatron." Shockwave replied before the video chat closed.

Little did the Decepticons know that a certain techno-organic spirit was watching them from the ceiling. With super speed, the techno-organic flew towards her destination.

Autobot Outpost Omega One.

* * *

"Arcee! Mirage!" Solaria screamed as she flew in to the Autobot base and leaned against the wall panting.

"Solaria?" Arcee asked. "What are you doing here?"

Solaria floated down the ground since she was tired and she was still panting. "Hold on for a sec."

"So this is the techno-organic that you saw?" Ratchet questioned.

"Yep that's me." Solaria grinned as she finally gained enough strength to stand up.

"What's a techno-organic?" Raf asked.

"A techno-organic is half Cybertronian, half human." Solaria answered.

"And you're wearing a dress why?" Jack rose an eyebrow.

Solaria sighed. "I'm the princess of the techno-organics that's why."

"Anyway, what did you need Solaria?" Arcee asked the techno-organic princess.

"You should bring everyone in here before I explain anything." Solaria stated.

Mirage nodded and went off to gather everyone. After getting everyone in the main room, Solaria sighed and rubbed her royal blue eyes.

"I just came back from the Decepticon warship." Solaria said shakily, surprising everyone. What could have gotten the girl so worked up?

"Solaria, are you okay?" Mirage asked.

"Megatron has been revived." Solaria said quietly.

The whole base went silent. That was until Ratchet blew up once again.

"WHAT!" He boomed.

"What's got you so worked up then?" Arcee asked.

"It's not the fact that Megatron has been revived that's got me shaken." Solaria said and her voice was starting to crack. "It's _who _revived him that's my problem."

"Who revived him?" Miko asked gently.

"The p-person that k-killed my m-mom." Solaria managed to get out before she burst into sobs.

"Oh Primus." Aquastreak whispered as her servos flew to her mouth in shock.

"Poor kid." Nitrostrike shook her helm.

Solaria composed herself before saying, "Anyway, that's not the only reason I'm here."

"What's the other reason?" Sora asked.

"Megatron's called in some reinforcements." Solaria said. "The team on the Darkside."

"Bloody pit." Shadowstalker swore. "That's one of the strongest team of 'Cons I've seen."

"Coming from her then they've got to be pretty strong since Shadowstalker can face off some of the higher ranking 'Cons." Nightshade agreed.

"Let's see," Solaria pretended to think. "There's Shockwave, Blackout, Barricade, Scorpnock, Devastator, and Sideways."

"Shockwave?" Arcee, Shadowstalker, and Nightshade asked.

"Are you telling me that sick one eyed fragger is coming to Earth?" Shadowstalker growled.

"Yeah." Solaria sighed. "I'm guessing you've had a confrontation with him?"

"You could say that." Nightshade said.

"That fragger nearly shot my helm off." Arcee muttered angrily.

"Well here's your chance for revenge." Solaria said before adding when she saw Shadowstalker's optics light up, "I was only joking!"

"So now that Megatrons awake and alive he's probably going to make a move soon?" Jack asked.

"Did you seriously just quote Awake and Alive by Skillet?" Sora asked.

Jack only shrugged. Sora shook her head and looked back at the techno-organic before her. "So what's going to happen now?"

"Well for one you guys need to hurry up and find the incarnations of the Knights of the Round Table." Solaria shrugged.

"Who are the knights anyway?" Miko asked.

"Arondight, Naria, Lightstrike, Alana, and Nightrider." Solaria counted off before adding, "And me."

"You're a knight?" Bulkhead asked.

"Duh." Solaria said. "Can't you see the sword?" She then pointed to the sword on the side of her hip.

"Oh." Bulkhead said sheepishly.

"Uh shouldn't someone tell Agent Fowler and my mom about this?" Jack asked. "Last time we waited until the last minute."

"We will alert Agent Fowler." Optimus said. "Arcee, take Arcee to go get his mother."

Arcee nodded and transformed. Jack jogged down the stairs and hopped on to his guardian. They two then sped out of base to go pick up Jack's mom.

* * *

June Darby was a lot of things. She was sweet, kind, caring, and she'd have to admit she is a little overprotective. The young woman was currently sitting in the living room of her home that she shared with her sixteen year old son, Jack Darby.

"God after that whole Predaking situation it feels good to finally sit down and relax." June sighed.

Yes she was talking about the Predaking situation that transpired two months ago. Being informed at the last minute wasn't really good for her, but these are the Autobots and Decepticons we're talking about. Nothing has been normal ever since she found out. It would've been better if she had found out by her son just simply telling her, but that's not how it happened. Not at all. She had been kidnapped by MECH, their oh so cruel leader Silas, and the treacherous rogue Decepticon, Airachnid. Thankfully Jack and Arcee had managed to save her in time. With some help from Agent Fowler of course.

"Hey mom." Jack called as he walked in from the garage.

"Hi honey." June called back.

"Mom we got a situation back at base." Jack got straight to the point.

"Who's injured?" June asked.

"Nobody." Jack said before muttering, "So far."

"What's the situation then?" June asked as she stood up off the couch.

"Predaking's rising again." Jack said carefully, watching his mom's reaction.

June's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "What?"

"Yeah that's what I saw like." Jack shrugged. "Do you want to come to base because Arcee's waiting on us?"

June nodded and followed her son in to the garage. She smiled at the blue motorcycle that she knew was Arcee. The femme only blinked her headlights in response. Jack and June climbed on Arcee and together the tree road back to the Autobot base.

Little did Arcee know that in about fifteen minutes, her life is about to turn upside down.

**And that's the next chapter of Predaking's Return! I hope you liked it.**

**Miko: Who wouldn't?**

**Me: Miko! That's the readers opinion. Not yours.**

**Miko: Aww!**

**Sora: Oh mama seto, what am I going to do with you?**

**Me: Well that's it for now. Shadowstalker Out!**


	6. The Injury and the Surprise

**Disclaimer: Hey everybody! It's me with another awesome chapter of Predaking's Return. Can anyone guess who gets injured this chapter? Read the end of the last chapter and you'll figure it out real quick. Well since I really don't want to keep you guys waiting since this is where most of the action begins, well why don't I let Solaria do the honors?**

**Solaria: Autobots, roll out!**

**Optimus: Hey that's my line!**

**Me: *chuckles***

Chapter 6

"The Decepticons are on the move." Ratchet reported. "And it seems they have new recruits because I'm picking up some new energy signitures."

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say it's Shockwave and his team." Solaria shrugged.

Solaria had decided that she was going to stay with the Autobots and help them out since the princess and prince couldn't help them everytime. She had proven to be quite useful too.

"So are we going to go thrash some 'Cons or what?" Ironhide asked.

"Woah calm down 'Hide. You don't want to get ya aft handed to ya do you?" Jazz asked.

"I'm with Jazz on this one." Chromia agreed.

Ironhide only grumbled a couple Cybertronian curses that shall not be named in this story. Arcee sighed.

Optimus slid his battle mask over his face. "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge."

"On it." Ratchet nodded as he went over to the ground bridge activator.

He pulled down on the lever after programming in the coordinates. Soon enough the ground bridge came to life. Optimus went in front.

"Autobots, roll out!" He bellowed.

The Autobots transformed in to their vehicle forms. **(Me: If you want to know Skyrider's and his team's vehicle forms, I'm going to put them at the end of the chapter. Miko: Can't wait!)**

They all revved their engines and sped through the ground bridge while Ratchet, the humans, and Solaria stayed at base.

**Amazon Rain Forest**

The ground bridge opened up in a familiar valley. It was the valley where Mirage had crash landed. That whole event lead to all of this royal stuff. The Autobots transformed in to their vehicle forms and looked around. Mirage and Arcee were already in their royalty forms. Thank Primus they weren't being controlled again.

"Back here again?" Mirage asked. "It's like this place is a trouble magnet."

"I get the feeling that this place is going to be important in the future." A voice said.

Everyone turned to see….Miko? Bulkhead wasn't sure if he was happy or angry.

"Miko?" Bulkhead exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Miko rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see Arcee and Mirage battle Predaking in person. I want to get some snaps for my phone."

"You're joking right?" Nitrostrike facepalmed.

"Nope." Miko chirped happily.

Bulkhead sighed and held down his servo for Miko. "Hop on Miko."

"Yes!" Miko squealed as she hopped on. "Play track seven Bulk."

"Sorry Miko, but we're going to need all the stealth we can get on this mission." Arcee said.

"Aww." Miko groaned.

The Autobots and Miko kept walking on for a while before they came to an open field in the middle of the forest. What they weren't expecting was the 'Cons to already be here.

"Well look who it is." Barricade said as he caught sight of Arcee.

Arcee growled. "Barricade. Isn't it convenient seeing you here?"

"I'm not alone." Barricade sneered. "I'm sure you know Blackout, Devastator, Sideways, Scorpnock, and Shockwave. As well as the original Decepticons that were already on Earth."

"It's been too long since I've had a good battle." Blackout said.

"Blackout, long time no see." Wheeljack hissed.

"Wheeljack?" Blackout asked. "Oh this is just perfect! I get to slaughter my most hated Wrecker."

"As well as mine." Dreadwing said.

"I thought Solaria said that Megatron was alive." Smokescreen whispered.

"He's probably hiding somewhere." Elita whispered back.

"Looking for me?" A voice said as a familiar dragon jumped out of the trees.

"Well what do you know?" Mirage sneered. "The beast is alive."

Megatron chuckled. "I see that you and your little femme friend survived. It just gives me the pleasure of slaughtering someone today." Megatron then transformed back in to his regular Decepticon form.

Arcee growled. "Not gonna happen on my watch."

"You got that right." Miko yelled.

Wildflash facepalmed. "Kid, you're going to be the end of me. I just know it."

Bulkhead sat Miko down. "Go hide now."

Miko nodded. "You got it Bulk." She then ran off to who knows where.

"Engage them?" Knockout asked.

"Engage them." Megatron ordered as he charged at Arcee and Mirage.

Now normally he would charge at Optimus, but now that he found out he's Predaking's descendant he's going to have to end the incarnations of Princess Starlight and Prince Skywalker before he ends the last of the Primes.

Arcee and Mirage both unsheathed their Cyber Calibers and ran towards Megatron who had unsheathed his newly upgraded sword. Once they were in arm distance the swords clashed together…

And the battle begun.

Shadowstalker and Nightshade ran towards Shockwave who didn't hesitate to run towards them. Shockwave tried shooting at them, but Nightshade just dodged and Shadowstalker pulled a front flip and landed on Shockwave's shoulders. It was a gruesome battle after that.

Bumblebee charged at Sideways and Knockout. Now you would think that a small Autobot like him wouldn't be able to handle this. But since this was mostly melee combat, everything was going great. Bumblebee delivered an upper cut to Sideways and roundhouse kicked Knockout back on to the ground. Melee combat was one of his specialties after all.

Bulkhead, Chromia, Elita, and Ironhide were holding their own against Barricade and Scorpnock. Bulkhead was using his wrecking ball and Ironhide was using his cannons as usual. Those two were handling Scorpnock because of the fact that he's basically a giant scorpion. Chromia and Elita were using their arm blades to slash at Barricade. So far they were being successful.

As for Devastator, he was a tough one. It didn't help that Airachnid had chosen that moment to come help the guy. Optimus, Skyrider, and Wildflash were handling Devastator while Nitrostrike. Aquastreak, and Jazz were handling Airachnid.

Arcee slashed at Megatron but he blocked it with his sword. Mirage tried to land a blow, but Megatron suddenly transformed in to his beast form, knocking the two heroes back.

"I've had enough of this." Megatron growled. He powered up his fusion cannon. "Say goodbye to your heroes."

He fired.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Mirage pushed Arcee away and she landed in Ironhide's arm. Mirage, however, was not as lucky. The fusion blast hit in just inches away from his spark.

"MIRAGE! NO!" Arcee screamed.

Megatron chuckled evilly. "I hate to leave, but I'm afraid I must." He then disappeared in a cloud of black smoke while the rest of the Decepticons fled. Miko ran out and was about to question what happened, but then she saw Mirage.

"Oh my God!" Miko yelled as she ran over. "What happened?"

"M-m-m-Megatron." Arcee choked out as tears streamed down her face.

Ironhide finally let go of Arcee who immediately ran over to Mirage. Mirage looked up to the femme he loved.

"I'm sorry Arcee. But I had to save the one I loved." He whispered before he faded in to the world of unconsciousness.

"Mirage." Arcee whispered.

"Ratchet, we need an emergency ground bridge. NOW!" Optimus said desperately.

"_What happened?"_

"RATCHET!" Arcee snapped, finally losing it. "MIRAGE IS CURRENTLY LEAKING ENERGON FROM A BLAST FROM MEGATRON'S FUSION CANNON! OPEN THE PRIMUS FORSAKEN GROUND BRIDGE!"

"_Ground bridge coming up." Ratchet said._

Soon enough the ground bridge appeared. Ironhide carefully scooped up Mirage and everyone ran through while Bulkhead had grabbed Miko. Arcee transformed back in to her regular form. Solaria watched everyone with a neutral expression. She knew the prophecy was on its way to coming to fruition.

"Bring him to the med bay now!" Ratchet ordered. "Arcee don't even think about coming in. Wildflash come here because I might need help."

Ironhide sat Mirage gently on a medical berth and walked out of the med bay with a sad sigh. Ratchet and Wildflash ran in and immediately began working to keep the red mech alive and stable. Ironhide walked in and his spark broke when he saw Arcee crying in a corner while her sisters attempted to get something out of her. Anything would do.

"Arcee, don't worry. Ratchet and Wildflash are the best medics we know. Mirage is going to make it." Elita said gently.

"What if he doesn't?" Arcee whispered.

"Don't even think about the what ifs Arcee." Miko said sternly, surprising everyone. "That would just make the situation worse. Mirage _will_ make it. Ratchet and Wildflash will save him. He is going to live."

Everyone stared at the girl shocked, but soon Arcee found herself smiling softly. "Thanks Miko." She said.

"No problem." Miko grinned.

Jack shook his head. "Never in my life would I expect Miko to give a speech. Even if it was short."

"A girl can try." Miko shrugged.

Ratchet and Wildflash walked back in with a tired, but relieved look in their optics. Arcee was a blue blur when she raced up to them.

"Is he…" She trailed off.

Ratchet shook his head with a sad smile. "Don't worry the mech's not dead."

"Oh thank God." Fowler, who had recently arrived at the base, sighed.

"But," Wildflash said, "He's not going to be going in the field for a while. One of the reasons is because he's out cold."

"And the second?" Bumblebee asked.

"He's took weak." Ratchet sighed. "Megatron's fusion cannon must've been upgraded because some of the energy from his crystal was drained. Until that crystal of his has energy again, Mirage is going to be weak for a while."

"Why is that?" Chromia asked.

"Because," Solaria said, causing all eyes to be on her. " When Arcee and Mirage received their crystals, they were embedded in their sparks. The crystal is basically a part of them and the source of their power."

"So basically it acts as their energy source?" Raf asked.

"Pretty much." Solaria shrugged.

Arcee sighed. "I'm going for a drive."

Without waiting for a response, Arcee transformed and gunned it. She sped out in to the desert and she found herself coming back to a special place. The place that she had to fight two months ago.

It was the cave where she discovered her crystal.

Arcee walked inside and leaned against the wall. She soon found herself singing a song for some odd reason.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_But a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change in time_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's alright_

_To beginning to when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you define_

_The beauty of art_

_When you open you open your heart_

_And believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

A door opened in front of Arcee causing the poor femme to jump. She walked inside and gasped.

"No. It can't be." Arcee whispered when she saw the person in front of her.

The white and red paintjob and the gold optics were something she couldn't forget. The mech smiled at her.

"Hey Arcee." The mech grinned cockily.

And this mech is the one and only….

"Tailgate?" Arcee whispered.

"The one and only." Tailgate smirked.

"But how?" Arcee asked.

"Long story." Tailgate sighed. "But I need to give you something."

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

Tailgate took a sheet of paper out of his subspace and handed it to Arcee. Arcee looked at the symbol on the paper and she immediately recognized it.

"The symbol of the Knights of the Round Table." She gasped. "Where did you get this?"

"Another story for another time." Tailgate said. "But you need to find the place where that symbol came from."

"How do you even know about this?" Arcee rose an optic ridge.

"What?" Tailgate asked. "Don't you think I'm watching you from the well?"

"Fair enough." Arcee laughed.

"Well I hate to run, but I have to go." Tailgate sighed. "I just hope this won't be our last meeting."

"I have a feeling it won't." Arcee smiled. "Bye Tailgate."

"Bye partner." Tailgate smirked.

Arcee was suddenly back in the cave holding the sheet of paper. She look at it, a new objective set in her mind. She transformed in to her vehicle form and gunned it.

Back to the Autobot Base

**And that is the end. *shakes head* I hate doing that to Mirage, but it's needed for the plot to run. Anyway, I'm going to give you the vehicle forms for Skyrider's team. You already know Nightshade's since he's in Femme Spy.**

**Skyrider: F-22 Raptor**

**Wildflash: 2012 Dodge Charger SRT-8**

**Aquastreak: 2012 Chevy Cruze LT**

**Nitrostrike: Suzuki Bandit Streetfighter**

**I looked through a lot of vehicle forms for these Bots so I hope you like them. Shadowstalker Out!**


	7. Incarnations Found

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Since I'm in a rush because I'm trying to get this chapter done and another chapter for Round The World Trailers up (Someone PLEASE give me a review for that story!) and trying to play my Wii and Playstation 3 before I have to hit the hay tonight (Man I can't wait for spring break) I'm going to just skip this whole disclaimer. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

"So you're telling me that Tailgate appeared out of nowhere when you sung a song and now we have to find some symbol?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much." Arcee shrugged.

"So this is just the Quest for the Crystals as Ironhide dubbed it all over again?" Jack asked.

"I'd say." Arcee said. "But unlike last time, we have no leads as to where we're supposed to go."

"Actually," Solaria said. "You do."

"And what lead would that be?" Chromia rose an optic ridge.

Solaria smirked. "I can lead you to that symbol."

"Where is it?" Arcee immediately asked.

Solaria looked at Ratchet. "Mind if I use that computer of yours for a sec?"

Ratchet sighed. "Don't mess up anything."

"Didn't plan on it." Solaria said as she flew up to the computer and immediately began typing some codes on it.

"So you're only fifteen?" Fowler questioned.

"Back in my time." Solaria shrugged. "Right now, I'd probably be a couple thousand years old."

"Woah." June whispered.

"Yep." Solaria laughed before grinning, "Done! Now see for yourself where we need to go first."

Arcee walked up to the monitor and groaned in frustration. "Oh not again."

"What?" Bulkhead asked.

"Back to the Amazon." Arcee grumbled.

"_Man that place is a trouble magnet. Especially because Mirage was almost killed!" Arcee thought._

"That place is a trouble magnet!" Miko screamed.

"Well at least someone sees my point." Arcee stated.

"So what exactly is going to help us Solaria?" Elita asked.

"Remember Arondight?" Solaria asked. "Well I guess he knew about the prophecy more than me since he hid all the weapons of the Knights of the Round Table. Including my sword." She got cut off.

"Isn't that your sword on your hip?" Nightshade asked.

"It's not the original one thought." Solaria shook her head. "Trust me the original is much stronger. Anyway, all the weapons are there. And we'll find out who the incarnations of the Knights and me are."

"How?" Nitrostrike questioned.

"Because," Solaria explained. "Now that the Knights are dead, only the incarnations can touch the weapons to get them out of wherever that cocky Arondight hid them."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Ironhide asked. "The Quest for the Knights are on!"

"Why must you say that every time?" Chromia and Jazz groaned.

Ironhide simply shrugged. Arcee turned to Optimus.

"We're going to have to divide and conquer again aren't we?" Arcee asked.

"Yes." Optimus answered. "And the groups are going to be the same as last time except Smokescreen will be going with you. Skyrider, you and your team shall remain behind incase Arcee and her team need backup."

Arcee's spark cringed in pain. Mirage wasn't going to be coming with her this time. Her beloved prince in shining army isn't going to have her back. The thought alone made her went to cry, but she knew she had to stay strong. For the team. For her family. For Mirage.

"I'm coming with you." Solaria said to Arcee. "You guys are going to need some help with those weapons. And I want to be there when I find these incarnates."

Arcee nodded. "Alright. Ratchet, activate the ground bridge."

Ratchet nodded and set in the coordinates that he had just saved in to the system since he knew they were going to be going there often. The ground bridge came to life and Arcee, Chromia, Elita, Jazz, Ironhide, Shadowstalker, and Smokescreen transformed in to their vehicle forms while Solaria activated her red and silver hoverboard. The eight friends then sped through the portal.

"Think they'll be alright?" Jack asked.

"Possibly." Ratchet said. "I'm more worried about Arcee. Given her…emotional problem at the current time, she might be a little more reckless than usual."

"Think spider lady would make an appearance?" Wheeljack asked nervously.

"That would only make things worse." Bulkhead said. "With Arcee's history with her," He sighed. "That would not end well."

"We can only hope for the best Bulkhead." Optimus said, though it was clear he was worried about one of his best soldiers as well.

**Amazon Rain Forest. AGAIN!**

The ground bridge opened in that same faithful valley that Mirage was injured in. Arcee was the first to emerge from the ground bridge and when she saw where they were, she felt sick.

"Primus, why do you hate me?" Arcee muttered.

"Back here again, eh?" Jazz asked. "Miko's right. This place _is_ a trouble magnet."

"So, where should we start Solaria?" Smokescreen asked.

Solaria looked around and her royal blues eye glowed electric blue before going back to their normal color. "Follow me. And don't even worry about transforming back in to vehicle form because the place is in walking distance."

The Autobots nodded and followed the fifteen year old techno-organic threw the Amazon Rain Forest. Soon enough they came to a cave that was just beside the Amazon River.

"So we're back to caves again huh?" Chromia grumbled.

"Is it just me or is this like we're reliving the first time around?" Shadowstalker asked.

"Sure seems like it." Elita shrugged.

Arcee sighed and stepped inside the cave. Everyone looked at her in worry. Normally she would have made a snarky come back for anything. Now she was different. Mirage's near death experience must have hit her hard.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Arcee asked before a barrier closed her off from the others.

"Not again!" Ironhide yelled. "Who does she have to defeat this time?"

Solaria laughed. "That." The Autobots followed her gaze and gasped. Arcee soon found herself frowning.

"Thunderheart?" Arcee questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Thunderheart?" The creature asked. "You must have me confused with my twin. My name is Thunderstrike."

"So I have to fight you to prove I'm the princess' incarnation don't I?" Arcee sighed.

"Not this time my lady." Thunderstrike said, surprising the Autobots. "If I had never heard of you, then yes you would have to fight me. But since my twin told me about you and you have the princess of the techno-organics right beside you, you do not have to fight. Plus I know of what you've been through this past day. I would not want to put any stress on you."

"Do you mind lowering the barrier them?" Solaria requested.

"Of course my lady." Thunderstrike bowed before lowering the barrier.

"Now since that's solved, let's go get those weapons." Solaria declared.

The Autobots followed her in to the secret passageway that appeared behind Thunderstrike. She led them down the stairs and soon came to a stop in a room.

"They look the same." Solaria smiled.

Arcee walked forward and examined each weapon. They all looked familiar. Then it hit her full force.

These weapons were just like Skyrider's and his team's weapons.

"But if those are their weapons.." Arcee whispered. She then came to a shocking realization.

Skyrider Nitrostrike, Nightshade, Aquastreak, Wildflash, and Sora were the incarnations of the Knights of the Round Table.

"Guys call base and tell Skyrider and his team to get their afts over here. Tell them to bring Sora as well." Arcee ordered.

Chromia was confused but she commed base anyway. "Chromia to Base. Tell Skyrider and his team to come over here. Tell them to bring Sora as well. Arcee's found out something."

No sooner than she had said that, a ground bridge appeared and Sora, Skyrider, Wildflash, Nitrostrike, Nightshade, and Aquastreak walked out. Sora looked at Arcee.

"Why'd you call us?" She asked.

"I need to see something to be sure I'm right." Arcee said. "Solaria?"

Solaria immediately understood. "Skyrider, touch the silver sword, Wildflash touch the gold sword, Nightshade touch the cannon, Nitrostrike touch the blue arm blades, Aquastreak touch the red arm blades, and Sora touch the silver sword that is an exact replica of my sword."

"Okay…" Skyrider said slowly as he and his team, plus Sora, obeyed.

A flash of light went across the room as soon as soon as all the weapons were touched. When the light died down, Skyrider and his team had the symbol of the Knights of the Round Table on their chest. As for Sora, she had a complete makeover.

Sora's crystal blue eyes were now royal blue. Her brown hair was now curly instead of straight. She still had her snowflake earrings. Now she was wearing a dress that looked just like Solaria's, but it was ice blue. She was wearing a pair of white shoes that curled up her leg like stairs.

"What happened to me?" Sora asked.

"I knew it was true when I saw you guys." Solaria squealed.

"What was true?" Smokescreen asked.

Arcee smiled. "Skyrider, Nitrostrike, Wildflash, Aquastreak, Nightshade, and Sora are the incarnations of the Knights of the Round Table."

**And done! Sorry it's short, but I am seriously in a rush. Look out for an update for Round the World Trailers! And for the love of Primus, can I please get a review for that story and this one as well? Pretty please with an energon treat on top? Until next time my lovely readers, Shadowstalker Out!**


	8. You're Joking Right?

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me with a new chapter of Predaking's Return. I would've updated sooner, but writer's block's a pain in the aft. So let's get kicking.**

Chapter 8

"We're what?" Skyrider screamed.

"You're the incarnations of the Knights of the Round Table." Solaria said for the fifteenth time.

"So I'm your incarnation?" Sora asked.

"Pretty much." Solaria shrugged.

"Well at least we've got the whole knights thing covered." Arcee said. "Now all we have to do is deal with Predaking."

"Not exactly." Solaria said nervously.

"Huh?" Arcee questioned.

"Let's go back to base first." Solaria said. "The whole team should be around when I say this."

"It's bad news." Wildflash muttered. "I just know it."

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." Arcee said in to her com-link.

"_Coming up." Ratchet replied._

A couple seconds later, a ground bridge appeared opened up. Arcee walked in first, being closely followed by Skyrider, Wildflash, Aquastreak, Nitrostrike, Nightshae, Sora, and Solaria. The others had gone back to base to inform the others.

"Well?" Ratchet asked.

"We might have found the Knights, but we're not done yet." Solaria stated as she made of a hologram of a very old mech appear in the air. "This is Blackstreak. He's the keeper of the special skills."

"Special skills?" Jack asked.

"The skills are helpful things in battle." Solaria explained. "Certain people can learn these skills. Princess Starlight was the first to do so."

"So you're saying Arcee can learn these skills?" Chromia rose an optic ridge.

"Indeed." Solaria nodded.

"Oh great." Arcee stated sarcastically. "Now we've got to go on another quest."

A groan came from the med bay. Since there was only one person in there, they all knew who it was. Jazz screamed as he was knocked down by a blue blur that he knew was Arcee.

"Slag, she runs fast." He muttered.

"It's her boyfriend." Elita shrugged. "What'd you expect?"

Arcee slid to a stop beside Mirage's berth where his optics were starting to open. Tears of happiness were starting to build up in her optics, but when the others rushed in she blinked them away as Mirage's optics finally opened.

"Hey." Arcee whispered with a soft smile.

"Hey senora." Mirage whispered. "At least I saved your life."

Arcee had to resist the urge to smack him. "But you nearly died!"

Mirage chuckled, but then he winced in pain. "I only cared about saving you Arcee. To scrap with me." He stopped mid-sentence at the murderous glare Arcee was giving him. "I mean, I wanted to save the one I loved."

"Good choice." Arcee smirked.

"Haha." Mirage laughed, then he winced again. "Frag. Doc, what's the damage?"

Ratchet snorted and looked over to him. "Megatron's fusion cannon blast nearly hit your spark. It took me _seven slagging hours_ to get your stabilized. You're lucky that I managed to save you."

"Frag." Mirage muttered. "I got more damage than I can take."

"Yeah." Bulkhead said. "Plus Solaria said something about how the blast sucked some energy from your crystal."

"Well that explains why I feel weak." Mirage grunted.

"Can you guys give us a minute alone?" Arcee asked.

"Sure." Elita nodded. "Jazz, don't even think about peaking!"

"I wasn't!" Jazz exclaimed as the rest of Team Prime walked out of the med bay.

"Five minutes!" Ratchet exclaimed. "He's needs his rest!" He then walked out.

Arcee chuckled before looking at Mirage with a sad smile. "Mirage I…"

"I know." Mirage said as he gripped her servo, though it was a weak grip. "But you need to be strong. For your sisters, for the team, and _for me_ Starlight."

Arcee's optics widened. Did he actually call her what she thought he did? She smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "I'll do my best Skywalker."

Mirage laughed. "That's my girl. Now go for two reasons. One is because Predaking could be attacking any minute and the other is because I want to get some sleep."

Arcee laughed. "What am I going to do with you?" She walked towards the door.

"What you always do. Love me." Mirage chuckled.

Arcee smiled. "Go to sleep 'Rage. You need it."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Mirage smiled sleepily before closing his optics and being welcomed in to the land of dreams.

Arcee smiled and whispered, "Sleep well, my prince." She walked out of the med bay and towards the main room.

Arcee walked in the room with determined filled optics. Chromia and Elita smiled. That's the Arcee they knew and loved.

"So where do we start?" Arcee asked.

"Well for one we're going to have to find the old coot." Solaria said. "He's probably somewhere out there, but he left one clue as to his whereabouts."

"And what was that?" Nitrostrike asked.

Solaria smiled. "Dawn of light rising in the south. You shall find me where you found your past."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Sideswipe asked.

"How should I know?" Solaria shrugged. "That old mech talks in riddles."

"Dawn of light rising in the south." Arcee muttered. "Find me where you found your past." It then hit her like a frying pan. "I got it!"

"Where is this mech then?" Ironhide asked.

"The cave where we fought Thunderheart." Arcee grinned. "And I know just how to find him."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Bulkhead asked. "We rolling or not?"

"Follow me." Arcee said as she transformed in to her vehicle form.

The others quickly followed suit, everyone except Ratchet, and transformed. Arcee revved her engine, pulled a wheelie, and sped out with the others in pursuit.

"Ah kids." Ratchet said. "Can't live with them, can't meld them down for spare parts."

Arcee slid to a stop in the cave and looked at that same wall and sung that same song.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_But a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help_

_But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change in time_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's alright_

_To beginning to when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you define_

_The beauty of art_

_When you open your heart _

_And believe in_

_The gift of a friend_

That same door opened causing everyone except Arcee to jump in surprise.

"How da heck did ya do that?" Jazz asked.

"Another story for another time." Tailgate replied with a smirk as he walked out.

"T-t-t-t-Tailgate?!" Bulkhead stuttered.

"What the mech?" Chromia asked.

"Yeah I know. Big surprise." Tailgate chuckled.

"What a fragging minute?" Ironhide asked. "We're looking for an old mech, not a mech younger than Bulkhead."

"I think I know why you're here now Tailgate." Arcee smiled.

"Why?" Tailgate smirked.

"You're Blackstreak." Arcee smirked.

Tailgate smirked. "Why yes I am." He then transformed in to Blackstreak, color and everything. "How may I be of service my princess?"

Solaria smiled. "Blackstreak, how are you?"

"I am fine Solaria, princess of the techno-organics." Blackstreak bowed. "What is it that you have come looking for me for?"

Arcee smiled. "We were wondering if you could teach me these special skills."

"Special skills you say?" Blackstreak mumbled. "The special skills cannot be taught, they must be earned with the power of the dragon."

"Blackstreak, dear." Solaria said. "I love you like a brother, but can you quit with the riddles? We're in a rush here."

"It is true princess." Blackstreak said. "The skills must be earned by two things: the power of the dragon and the power of the tiger."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sunstreaker snapped.

"Sunstreaker." Arcee warned, her optics becoming more gold than blue.

"Alright I'll back off. Jeez." Sunstreaker said.

"Your little friend Miko should be able to help you." Blackstreak said. "She knows a lot about what I'm talking about actually."

"How would she?" Arcee rose an optic ridge.

"Trust me Arcee." Tailgate said as he transformed back in to his cocky self. "You'll know what I mean when Miko explains more."

"I hope you're right Tailgate." Arcee said.

"When am I ever wrong?" Tailgate scoffed.

Arcee showed five fingers. "Need I explain these five things?"

"Frag, you're good femme." Tailgate muttered.

Suddenly purple lightning flashed through the sky.

"Uh oh." Arcee and Tailgate said.

"_This is Ratchet. You all need to get back to base immediately! This is an emergency!"_

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"_Normally I wouldn't be disrespectful to you Optimus but this is serious! There's no time to explain! Get your afts in gear and get back here NOW!"_

"Alright we're on our way." Optimus said. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

The Autobots transformed and sped back to base, dodging purple lightning bolts.

"_What the slag is going on?" Arcee thought._

**Well that's it for this chapter. Who would've thought Tailgate was that ole mech? Haha. I had to think of something. *lightbulb* I just got the best idea! You're not going to find out 'til next chapter though. Shadowstalker Out!**


	9. Freedom At Last

**Disclaimer: **_**"Your like ice, icey feels so nice, scorching me, You're so I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I, ice Baby your love is so hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot."**_

**That song is one of my favorite songs. "Ice" By Kelly Rowland ft. Lil Wayne. Oh and for the rest of the chapters I'm going to be trying something new. I'm going to put my iPod on shuffle and whichever song comes on I'm gonna sing the first part of the song. Now let's get kicking with a new chapter of Predaking's Return!**

Chapter 9

After dodging a series of lightning bolts, the Autobots finally made it back to base.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus asked.

"I don't know." Ratchet exclaimed. "The monitors started sparking and then lightning just appeared!"

"_Oh it's more than that." Megatron said as he appeared on the monitor._

"What in the name of Uncle Sam's beard?" Fowler gasped.

"Megatron." Arcee growled.

Solaria noticed a blue glow was starting to surround Arcee. Her eyes widened. "That's what he meant by the power of the dragon."

"_Oh?" Megatron smirked. "You're still angry?"_

The blue glow around Arcee was starting to get bigger. Everyone had noticed it by now, except Arcee.

"Uh…" Jack trailed off since he didn't know what to say.

"Megatron, what do you want?" Arcee hissed.

"_To let you know that I want to have the last battle." Megatron said._

"When?" Elita asked.

"_You'll know." Megatron said as the screen went back to normal and the purple lightning stopped._

"That fragger." Arcee growled.

"Uh, I hate to burst your bubble but you do realize you're glowing right?" Nitrostrike asked.

"Huh?" Arcee asked as she realized she was glowing.

"What a fragging minute?" Solaria muttered before exclaimed, "That's what that old coot meant by power of the dragon!"

"Power of the dragon?" Miko asked excitedly. "That's probably the only thing in history that I do enjoy!"

"Can someone please explain to the confused ones?!" Ironhide screamed.

"It's quite simple really." Solaria said. "In the Sengoku period in Japan, two warriors who's names I can't remember had something dealing with a dragon and a tiger." She was now on the balcony beside Sora. "The reason why Arcee is glowing blue is because she has the power of the dragon. She just has to unlock it. The only thing that I know she has is that her element is lightning."

"Bloody awesome." Sora gasped.

"So…Mirage must have the power of the tiger!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Ding ding ding!" Solaria grinned. "We have a winner."

"Now all we have to do is worry about Megatron and his Decepticreeps." Bumblebee said.

"Well this turned out easier than I thought it would." Bulkhead said. "First time around all of this came so sudden."

"Got that right." Arcee said. "Now we have some time to relax and regain our strength."

"Well, what should we do first while we have freedom?" Raf asked.

"Well first we can celebrate someone's 16th birthday." Nightshade smirked.

"Who's?" June asked.

Nightshade turned to Shadowstalker with a smirk. Miko's jaw dropped.

"You didn't tell us it was your birthday?!" She screeched.

Shadowstalker shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important. We had other scrap to deal with."

"Well now that we have freedom, we can finally celebrate." Nightshade smiled and swung an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Happy Birthday baby 'sis."

"I'm not a baby anymore." Shadowstalker grumbled.

"But you're still younger than me." Nightshade smirked. "So that makes you my baby 'sis."

"He's got a point." Skyrider said.

Shadowstalker only shrugged before laughing. Everyone stared at her confused until they looked down and saw that Nightshade had ran his fingers across her stomach.

"Oh so you're ticklish?" Chromia smirked.

"Maybe." Shadowstalker mumbled.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this!" Jazz exclaimed as he tackled Shadowstalker and began tickling her without mercy.

"Jazz…you…glitch!" Shadowstalker gasped between laughs.

"This is a sight I won't forget for a while." Elita said.

"I wonder if you ticklish in your neck and your stomach?" Jazz questioned and smirked when he saw the look of pure fear come across Shadowstalker's face.

"You wouldn't." She said.

"Oh I would." Jazz said and started tickling her again.

"Nightshade…you're supposed…to be…helping!" Shadowstalker managed to get out as she was pulled in to another laughing fit.

"Oh I'll help alright." Nightshade smirked and helped Jazz tickle his sister.

Shadowstalker tried to speak, but she was laughing way too hard. Everyone laughed at the ticklish femme.

"Wow Shadow, never thought I'd see this." Bulkhead laughed.

"Alright let the poor femme up. Have some mercy." Chromia said.

"Alright alright." Jazz chuckled as he and Nightshade stood up.

Shadowstalker was sitting on the floor, panting as she tried to regain her breath. She finally stood back up and said, "Well that was the last thing I was expecting."

"Haha." Skyrider chuckled. "That makes two of us kid."

"So, who's up for some songs?" Miko asked as she hooked up her guitar.

"I'll sing something." Arcee said.

"Wow and to think, we used to have a hard time getting you to sing something for us." Bumblebee said.

Arcee only rolled her optics and transformed before activating her holoform. Her holoform was still wearing a blue tank top, blue leggings, and black sandals. But now her eyes were azure.

"So any requests?" Arcee asked.

"Rude Boy by Rihanna!" Sora exclaimed.

"Rude boy it is." Arcee said.

_Come on rude boy boy can you get it up_

_Come on rude boy boy is you big enough_

_Take it take it yeah_

_Baby baby yeah_

_Take it take_

_Love me love_

_Come on rude boy boy can you get it up_

_Come on rude boy boy is you big enough_

_Take it take yeah_

_Baby baby yeah_

_Take it take it_

_Love me love me_

_Tonight I'ma let you be the captain_

_Tonight I'ma let you do your thing yeah_

_Tonight I'ma let you be rider_

_Get it up get it up get it up baby_

_Tonight I'ma let it be fire_

_Tonight I'ma let you take me higher_

_Tonight baby we can get it on yeah_

_We can get it on yeah yeah_

_Get it on like_

_Boy I want want want_

_What you want want want_

_Give it to me baby_

_Like boom boom boom_

_What I want want want_

_Is what you want want want_

_Na na aaaah_

_Come on rude boy boy can you get it up_

_Come on rude boy boy is you big enough_

_Take it take it yeah_

_Baby baby yeah_

_Take it take it_

_Love me love me_

_Come on rude boy boy can you get it up_

_Come on rude boy boy is you big enough_

_Take it take it yeah_

_Baby baby yeah_

_Take it Take it_

_Love me love me_

_Tonight I'ma give it to you harder_

_Tonight I'ma turn your body out_

_Relax let me do it how I wanna_

_If you got it_

_I need it and I'ma put it down_

_Buckle up I'ma give it to you stronger_

_Heads up, we can go a little longer_

_Tonight I'ma get a little crazy_

_Get a little crazy baby baby_

_Like a boy I want want want_

_What you want want want_

_Give it to me baby_

_Like boom boom boom_

_What I want want want _

_Is what you want want want_

_Na na aaah_

_Come on rude boy boy can you get it up_

_Come on rude boy boy is you big enough_

_Take it take it yeah_

_Baby baby yeah_

_Take it take it yeah_

_Love me love me_

_Come on rude boy boy can you get it up_

_Come on rude boy boy is you big enough_

_Take it take it yeah_

_Baby baby yeah_

_Take it take it yeah_

_Love me love me_

_I like the way you touch me there_

_I like the way you pull my hair_

_Baby if I don't feel it_

_I ain't faking no more_

_Oh no_

_I like when you tell me kiss you there_

_I like when you tell me move it there_

_Get it up_

_Time to get it up_

_You said you want proof boy_

_Show me what you got now_

_Come here right now_

_Take take it baby baby_

_Take it take it_

_Love me love me_

_Come on rude boy boy can you get it up_

_Come on rude boy boy is you big enough_

_Take it take it yeah_

_Baby baby yeah_

_Take it take it yeah_

_Love me love me_

_Come on rude boy boy can you get it up_

_Come on rude boy boy is you big enough_

_Take it take it yeah_

_Baby baby yeah _

_Take it take it yeah_

_Love me love me _

_Love me love me_

_Take it take it_

_Baby baby_

_Take it take it_

_Love me love me_

_Love me love me_

_Yeah_

_Take it take it_

_Baby baby_

_Take it take it_

_Love me love me_

"I absolutely love that song!" Sora and Miko exclaimed.

"Glad you liked it." Arcee said as she deactivated her holoform and transformed.

"I can get used to this freedom." Ratchet told Optimus.

"So can I old friend." Optimus said.

**And that is the end of this awesome chapter for Predaking's Return. Oh and that stuff about the dragon and tiger is based off some real stuff in history. And it is from Japan cause I looked it up on Wikipedia and they made a anime about it! So that's not made up. Well that's it from me. Shadowstalker Out!**


	10. Moments at Base

**Disclaimer: ****_"My name is Keri, I'm so very, fly oh my it's a lil bit scary, boy's wanna marry, looking in my dairy, air you can stare but if you touch it I'ma bury, Pretty as a picture, sweeter than a swisher, mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya, I can talk about it cause baby you can see it, But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it."_**

**That song was "Pretty Girl Rock" by Keri Hilson. Favorite song of mine as well. Now since I'm at school, we're making this chapter short and sweet. Let's Roll Out!**

Chapter 10

"Alright, what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead asked.

"We can rock out to track seven." Miko said excitedly.

"Uh, no thanks Miko." Bulkhead said. "As much as I like heavy metal, I'd rather not have another encounter with Shadowstalker's katana."

"Aww man!" Miko groaned. "Why'd she have to hate heavy metal?"

"Want me to answer that?"

Miko and Bulkhead turned around to see Shadowstalker smirking at them.

"Uh..." They both said.

"I thought so." Shadowstalker smirked.

"Well, we're just going to go dune bashing so, bye." Bulkhead said nervously before picking at Miko and speed walking out of there. _"Why'd she have to have so many weapons?"_

"So, are we really going dune bashing or was that your get away?" Miko asked.

"Yeah." Bulkhead sighed.

* * *

Arcee walked in to the med-bay to see Mirage attempting to sit up.

"Mirage you dumbaft!" Arcee hissed.

Mirage froze and turned to look at her. "Uh...hey Arcee. Uh, what's up?"

"Just checking up on you." Arcee said. "And making sure you don't do anything stupid."

"How'd I know you were going to say that?" Mirage smirked.

"You know me better than anyone else." Arcee smirked. "Besides my sisters of course."

"You got that right." Mirage said with a smile.

**I told you this was going to be a short chapter. Can't wait to get out of school. Shadow out!**


	11. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: "My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note, make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you, so sing along to my stereo"**

** That song was "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. Another favorite song of mine. Alright let's get kicking with the next chapter of Predaking's Return.**

Chapter 11

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine with that." Shadowstalker shrugged.

"Count me in!" Miko exclaimed with a grin.

"What about you bro?" Shadowstalker asked.

Nightshade shrugged. "Eh, I got nothing to do."

"Anyone else?" Sora asked. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"We'll just watch." Nitrostrike said.

"Suit yourself." Sora shrugged.

"Alright Sora! Truth or dare?" Miko grinned.

"Dare." Sora smirked.

"I dare you to run around the room screaming 'Freedy's coming'." Miko smirked evilly.

Sora only shrugged and started running. "FREEDY'S COMING! FREEDY'S COMING!"

Everyone started laughing. Poor Chromia had to lean on Ironhide for support. Sora finally finished and ran back over to Miko.

"Alright. Shadow, truth or dare?" Sora panted.

"Dare." Shadowstalker said.

"I dare you to kiss..." Sora looked around the room until she smirked. "Skyrider."

Jack choked on his water that he had been drinking, Skyrider paled if that was even possible for Cybertronians, and Shadowstalker looked ready to purge her tanks. Nightshade burst out laughing and gasped, "Have fun...Shadow."

Shadowstalker mumbled a couple curses in Cubertronian before kissing Skyrider on the cheek.

_"Woah." They both thought._

"Now that's a sight to remember." Arcee smirked.

**Reason this is short because I'm typing on my iPod. Nighty night everyone. Shadowstalker Out!**


	12. The End is Drawing Near

**Disclaimer: **_**"Some nights I stay up, cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw, some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle, some nights I wished they'd just fall off, but I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh Lord I'm still not sure what I stand for oooh, What do I stand for, What do I stand for?"**_

**That song was "Some Nights" by FUN. My cousin got me in to that song. It's pretty cool as well. Now since I'm in a rush right now, I'm going to get started because I'm determined to make this chapter longer than the previous ones since I'm not sick as I was anymore. Let's gun it!**

Chapter 12

"Hey Doc, is it safe for me to get up now?" Mirage asked.

Ratchet glared at him and if looks could kill, Mirage would be nothing more than a puddle. "No you afthead! You're still weak and most likely will be for a couple weeks at the most!"

"Scrap." Mirage grumbled. "Well I guess I'll get to get some well-deserved recharge."

"That you will." Sora smiled as she walked in to the med-bay. "Yo Ratchet, give me a lift."

Ratchet grunted and lifted Sora up so she was just beside Mirage. He walked out of the room with one last look at the two. Mirage smiled at Sora.

"So I take it you're the incarnation of Solaria based off what you're wearing?" Mirage smirked.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be able to figure it out." Sora laughed.

"Well I am the bearer of the Crystal of Wisdom. I have my moments." Mirage smiled. "So have you figured out your techno-organic powers yet?"

Sora grinned. "Yep! I basically have the same powers as Solaria. Lightning, fire, teleportation, super speed, and flight."

"That could come in handy." Mirage said.

"Yeah I guess." Sora shrugged. "Ya know, you're a pretty cool 'Bot. I can see why you were able to make Arcee fall heads over heels for you."

"Well she was pretty hostile towards me at first. She'd never let her emotions show so easily." Mirage chuckled at the thought of his stubborn girlfriend.

"I'm surprised you're not sparkbonded yet." Sora smirked, silently thanking Solaria for teaching her some Cybertronian phrases.

Mirage spit out the energon he was drinking and Sora made sure to get out the way. She smirked as Mirage stuttered a bunch of nonsense before being able to make actual words.

"What? That's crazy!" He hissed.

Sora smirked. "Not the way I see it."

Shadowstalker leaned against the wall with a sigh. The kiss with Skyrider was just a dare so why was it stuck in her processor? She couldn't help but glance over to the mech himself who was in a conversation with Wildflash. She chuckled when Skyrider paled, if that was even possible for Cybertronians. Skyrider almost fainted. She giggled a little at that.

"What am I going to do with that mech?" She sighed with a smile.

"Wildflash, I love you. I really do. But ARE YOU INSANE!" Skyrider hissed. "I don't like Shadowstalker. At least not in that way!"

Wildflash smirked. "Oh? So why when you pulled away from that kiss you walked off and I found you touching that place where she kissed you, looking like a love sick puppy?"

"Uh…"

"My point exactly." Wildflash smirked.

"Whatever." Skyrider muttered. "I know my own feelings." _Or do I?_

"Whatever you say Sky." Wildflash smirked before walking off.

"What the scrap was that all about?"

Skyrider jumped and turned around to see Arcee looking at him. He placed a hand over his spark and said, "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a spark attack."

Arcee only chuckled. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

"Oh no, not you!" Skyrider groaned.

"Skyrider, I'm no stranger to love." Arcee said. "All I can tell you is follow your spark, not your head."

Arcee walked away, leaving Skyrider to his thoughts. _"Do I actually love Shadowstalker?"_

**The Next Day**

Arcee was in the training room, working with her Cyber Caliber.

"Who would of thought I could work a sword?" She muttered as she kept swinging at the practice dummy.

But then something extraordinary happened.

The sword started sparking and a _lightning bolt_ hit the dummy. The poor thing was gone in a minute. Arcee dropped her sword and her mouth was hung open. What the frag did she just do?

"So I was right. You do have lightning as an element."

Arcee spun around to see Princess Starlight leaning against the door.

"Princess?" Arcee asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were learning the special skills and I thought I'd come and see how you were doing." Princess Starlight said. "Oh and I wanted to give you something."

"Huh?" Arcee asked. What would the Princess have to give her?

Princess Starlight pulled out an emerald and handed it to Arcee. "If you're even in a jam, just touch that emerald with all your might. Don't worry about breaking it. It's indestructible."

"What's it do?" Arcee questioned.

"You'll see in time." The Princess stated with a smirk before disappearing.

Arcee was left staring at the emerald. "What is this?"

**Alright everyone! The end of this story is drawing near and things are going to get back started next chapter. No Mirage is not coming back yet so please don't ask. But I will say Arcee's gonna learn something very…shocking. Until next time, Shadowstalker Out!**


	13. Swords Drawn and Courage Tested

**Disclaimer: **_**"I am in misery, There ain't nobody who can confort me oh yeah, why won't you answer me, Your silence is slowly killing me oh yeah, Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad, But I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back oh"**_

**That song is "Misery" by Maroon 5 which is one of my favorite bands. Now we're almost at the end of the story and you all know from reading A Robot Romance that this is where the true action is. Now let's get on with the amazing chapter that I've planned for all of my lovely readers out there.**

Chapter 13

Everyone was gathered in the main room of the Autobot Base as they received an incoming message from a certain seeker.

"Don't tell me it's Starscream again?" Bulkhead asked.

Ratchet typed some things on the computer and said, "Yep it's him. He says 'I have something that Arcee would find most useful. Bring medical kit. Come alone with the femme'. Sounds like he got injured again."

"What would Starscream want with Arcee?" Shadowstalker placed a hand on her hip, not aware of Skyrider looking anywhere else but her.

"_Curse you for being so beautiful!" Skyrider screamed in his mind._

"Who knows?" Ratchet sighed.

"Open the bridge Ratchet." Arcee requested.

"You actually plan on going to him?" Chromia asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Arcee said. "Can't believe it myself either but the idiot's helped us in the past."

"Ground bridge cycling up." Ratchet said.

"I'll come with you guys. Ya know, for extra protection." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, Arcee's got the Crystal of Courage, the Cyber Caliber, and lightning on her side. I'm sure she'll be just fine." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah she's tough." Smokescreen agreed.

Arcee smiled at them. "But thanks for the offer anyway Bulk."

Arcee and Ratchet then proceeded to walk through the ground bridge to help that pathetic seeker.

**Forest Where Airachnid and Arcee first met on Earth**

Starscream was laying on the ground moaning in pain. An insecticon had managed to find him and claw his arm off. He perked up when a ground bridge appeared. Arcee and Ratchet walked off. Arcee glared at him. She obviously hadn't forgotten their encounter when she learned he was behind Cliffjumper's death.

"No need to be harsh." Starscream chuckled nervously. He obviously hadn't forgotten about how she kicked his aft.

"Oh shut up Starscream." Arcee said as Ratchet sighed and began patching up Starscream. "Now why'd you need me to come?"

"Oh? Oh yes. Of course." Starscream said. "I found something on the Harbinger that I thought might be useful to you." He pulled out a bracelet from his subspace with his one hand. "I looked this thing up and it was said to belong to Princess Starlight."

Arcee took the bracelet from him. "That all?"

"Yes." Was Starscream's reply.

Arcee examined the bracelet as she put it on her arm. She admired the piece of gold jewelry. She then looked back at Starscream with a raised optic ridge. "Where'd you get this?"

"Can't you hear?" Starscream shrieked. "The Harbinger!"

Arcee glared at him. Ratchet had finally finished fixing him up and said, "Now go. We have no more need of you."

"Gladly." Starscream sneered before walking away muttering about stupid femmes and crazy medics.

Arcee sighed and commed base. "We need a ground bridge."

"_Alright 'Cee." Elita said._

"Wait who let Elita in charge of the ground bridge?" Ratchet asked angrily.

"_That is for us to know and for you to never find out." Elita said._

A ground bridge appeared and the two Autobots walked through to see worried faces.

"What Starscream have?" Bumblebee asked.

"A bracelet that belonged to the Princess." Arcee replied as she showed them the bracelet.

"How'd he get that?" Jack asked.

"Said it was on the Harbinger." Arcee shrugged.

"Well at least he had enough sense to give it to you." Nightshade smirked.

"Yeah I guess so." Arcee said.

"Oh and we have some news." Aquastreak said.

"What?" Arcee asked.

"Megatron called." Shadowstalker said. "He says he wants to have the final battle. Here listen to the message." She pressed a button on the monitor. Everyone grew quiet as the voice of Megatron came through the speakers.

"_Autobots, I would like to have the final battle. This war is growing old and the Decepticons will win. You will always lose so never forget that. Also, I've changed something. I would like to fight Arcee up close. One on one if you will. And I mean ALONE! So we're going to be in one battlefield while you are in another. If anyone dares to interfere with our duel, the consequences will be severe. But first I want to send little Arcee on a scavenger hunt. She'll have to find me and then we'll fight. Until then, it might be awhile before you here from the Decepticons again."_

The message was cut of there. Arcee was now glowing azure which is just a fancy name for blue. A lighter shade of blue. She growled. Was she angry? No. Was she royally ticked off? Oh frag yes!

Skyrider stepped back. "Oh no. She is not happy. Not at all."

"Megatron is so not going to be coming back from that battlefield alive." Arcee muttered.

"Where do you think Megsy is?" Nitrostrike asked.

"The place we first fought him in his Predaking form." Arcee answered as her body finally stopped glowing.

"The Amazon?" Bumblebee asked before he groaned. "Oh come on! That place is a trouble magnet!"

"Oh I know." Arcee muttered before she disappeared.

"What the heck?" Wildflash asked.

"She can teleport." Chromia explained.

"Oh." Wildflash said. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"All we can do." Solaria said. "Wait and pray everything turns out well."

"And Arcee doesn't get herself killed." Fowler said, earning death glares from everyone in the room. "What?"

**The Amazon Rain Forest**

Arcee appeared in a flash of golden light. She looked around with a frown. Where would Megatron be hiding? She walked on for about hours before she came to a clearing. And Megatron was there waiting for her.

"My my, you are persistent aren't you?" Megatron smirked.

Arcee changed in to her Princess form and unsheathed her Cyber Caliber. She then made it glow blue, giving it the lightning ability.

"And you found your element." Megatron mused. "Tell me, why do you fight if you know you're going to lose?"

"I fight for the people I love! And with you injuring Mirage to the point where he was almost dead, I'd rather die than not beat the scrap out of you! So get ready Megatron!" Arcee smirked as her sword started sparking. "I'm not backing down."

"I'd expect nothing less." Megatron sneered as he charged at her in his Predaking form.

Arcee charged back. They met in the middle and their swords collided. This was it. This was going to decide the end of the war. Because this time…

Only one person was leaving the battlefield alive.

**This is it! We're almost at the end! The action has finally started. What's going to happen? Who's going to win? Will Skyrider and his team learn of their true potential as the Knights of the Round Table? All these questions will be answered soon. Shadowstalker Out!**


	14. Halfway There

**Disclaimer: **_**"I follow my dreams, You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream, I'll make 'em believe, Woah, Someday, Someday, I'm gonna be the next big thing"**_

**That song was "Someday" by Max Schneider. I just love that song. It talks about about his character in the movie wanting to follow his dreams to become a singer. We're almost at the end of this story. Only three more chapters left everyone. JUST THREE! *wipes eyes* I enjoyed this story and I'm sad to see it ending so soon. Well let's enjoy it while we got it.**

Chapter 14

Bulkhead was pacing in the base while everyone else was worried. Could Arcee take Megatron on alone? Was she okay? Was she injured? Bulkhead took out his stress on the nearest thing. And the nearest thing was Ratchet's tool.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet screamed.

"You needed that?" Bulkhead asked. "All I need to know is that Arcee's okay!"

"That didn't mean you had to take it out on his tool." Shadowstalker smirked, amused.

Bulkhead only groaned.

"Wait, didn't Megatron say the rest of the 'Cons were going to fight us?" Jazz asked. "Where are they?"

Just then a ping sounded on the computer.

"Great job Jazz." Nightshade started.

"You jinxed us." Shadowstalker finished.

Jazz grumbled something under his breath. Shadowstalker sighed and looked at Skyrider. If they were about to go in the field of battle, she might as well confess now.

"Hey Skyrider, can I talk to you for a second?" Shadowstalker asked as she led him towards the hallway.

Skyrider shrugged and said, "Sure." In his mind he was thinking, _"Keep it together Skyrider. You are the incarnation of Arondight and you are not to embarrass yourself in front of a beautiful femme. Wait stop thinking like that afthead!"_

"So, uh, what did you need to talk to me about?" Skyrider asked, mentally smacking himself upside the head for stuttering.

Shadowstalker sighed and mumbled, "I love you."

Skyrider's optics nearly bulged out of his helm and his jaw dropped. The only thing he was able to say was, "Huh?"

"I knew you didn't like me." Shadowstalker said sadly as she walked away, trying not to cry.

"Shadow, wait I!" Skyrider tried to say something. Anything!

"No it's okay Skyrider." Shadowstalker said, but she gasped as she was yanked back and Skyrider kissed her.

Shadowstalker didn't hesitate to return the kiss. Two minutes later, they pulled back and stared in to each other's optics, lost in their own little world.

"ABOUT TIME!"

They both jumped and turned around to see Nightshade and Chromia smirking.

"Uh…" Shadowstalker trailed off as her cheeks started to turn red.

"Oh come on you two lovebirds. We're going to attack the 'Cons." Chromia rolled her optics.

Shadowstalker and Skyrider ran past the two with speed they didn't know they possessed. Nightshade and Chromia smirked.

"We now have something to tease them about." Chromia said.

"Oh I know." Nightshade smirked before running back to the main room with Chromia hot on his heels.

When they got there, they saw the ground bride waiting.

"Where to?" Chromia asked.

"Some desert in the east of the U.S." Elita shrugged.

"Makes sense." Sora shrugged. "With all this action, you guys are definitely going to need some room."

"Can we bring her with us?" Nightshade asked.

"I'm going anyway." Sora shrugged.

"Sora." Optimus started.

"With all due respect Optimus, I'm the incarnation of a techno-organic princess and so help me if you even try to make me stay here while I know I can do something, you will get a lightning bolt shoved in a place where no one wants it." Sora threatened dangerously.

"Optimus, if I were you I'd let her go. Trust me, if you don't she'll get revenge somehow." Wildflash said. "Trust me, I've been on the receiving end."

"Alright Sora, you are allowed to go." Optimus finally relented.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sora squealed as she latched on to Optimus' leg.

"Alright, now get off his leg so he can transform." Ratchet grunted.

Sora jumped back on the ground with a grin. The Autobots transformed and Sora hopped on her guardian.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus bellowed.

The Autobots revved their engines and sped through the ground bridge, ready for anything the 'Cons had to throw at them.

* * *

Barricade leaned against a tree and looked out at the desert they were in. Where were those fragging Autobots? The Decepticons didn't have time to wait for them all day! They were going to bring Megatron good news.

"Where are those Primus forsaken Autobots?" Knockout asked. "Don't they know we're trying to fight not wait?"

Barricade sighed and said, "Knockout, if you can just shut your mouth the wait would be much more pleasant."

Knockout scowled at him. Blackout sighed. "Can you two get along for one day?"

"No." was the answer that came from both Knockout and Barricade.

"Well. Well, well, well. Look who's here. I must say Sideways, you've changed since we were sparklings."

Sideways swerved around, just like the other 'Cons, and growled at the person who had said that. "Shadowstalker. I must say, you're still as snarky as ever."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Shadowstalker smirked as she unsheathed her wrist blades.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Devastator asked impatiently. "We fighting or what?"

"Gladly." Chromia smiled.

The Autobots charged at the Decepticons. It was a mix of punches, firepower, and deadly blows. But the most extraordinary battle was Shadowstalker and Barricade. Normally it would be Optimus and Dreadwing, but Shadowstalker and Barricade were both deadly.

Shadowstalker sliced at Barricade and left a gash on his left shoulder. "Aww, don't tell me you're losing your touch 'Cade?"

"Anything but Shadowstalker." Barricade smirked before firing at her with his blaster, but scowled angrily when she sidestepped as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You were saying?" She smirked.

"Frag you femme. Frag you." Barricade growled.

Shadowstalker only smirked and traded her wrist blades for her bare fist. She was lucky Bumblebee had taught her 'boxing skills' as he dubbed it. Barricade stared at her in shock. She knew he was great at hand to hand combat and she was actually challenging him to it? Had her processor glitched?

"What are you waiting for? You were giving me one heck of a party, you see?" Shadowstalker smirked.

Barricade shook his helm. This femme confused the scrap out of him. One minute she was deadly and cold and the next she was cheerful and still a deadly fighter. "Well I guess she wants her doom." He muttered as he swung a fist at her.

Shadowstalker sidestepped and swung at him with her fist. They may be small, but Barricade swore he thought she dislocated his jaw. He hissed and glared at the smirking femme.

"Oh it's going to be like that huh?" Barricade muttered before saying, "Well if it's a fight you want femme, then you're going to get it tenfold."

"I'd expect nothing less. You are my rival after all." Shadowstalker smirked.

Barricade smirked and charged at her. The two had been rivals ever since they had first met on the battlefield. They each held a respect for each other. They couldn't have picked a more worthy rival.

Chromia and Elita tried to slash at Scorpnock, but he had the advantage because he could go underground. Plus the giant scorpion could jump to an amazing height. Chromia grunted as she tried to land a hit on Scorpnock but he was too fast.

"Mia, I think we might need to try something new." Elita advised.

"What can we try? He's just to quick!" Chromia exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's when we're fighting up close." Elita stated. "We could try to fight from a distance."

"Our blasters?" Chromia guessed.

"Yep." Elita smirked.

Chromia and Elita got a considerable amount of distance away from Scorpnock before activating their blasters. They shot blast after blast at him but he kept dodging.

"Ugh!" Chromia exclaimed. "This is not helping whatsoever!"

"Well what are we supposed to do? Chop him in half?" Elita laughed.

Elita and Chromia looked at each other at the same time and screamed, "WE ARE SO DUMB!"

Optimus and Dreadwing were trading punch after punch. They each had their fair shut of cuts, gashes, and wounds. Optimus punched Dreadwing in the face, knocking him back a few feet. The blue and gold seeker retaliated with a powerful punch of his own.

"Dreadwing, the Decepticons will never win. Join the Autobots." Optimus pleaded.

"That is something I cannot do." Dreadwing answered.

**Back at Base**

Jack was pacing on the platform while everyone was watching him. They all knew he was worried about his guardian. They were worried as well.

"Jack, stop pacing because you're starting to make a trench." Raf said.

Jack looked down and saw that he was indeed making a trench. He stepped out of it and ran his hand through his hair. "Hey Ratchet, isn't there any way we could look at Arcee's battle?"

"What about the others? We can't just forget them!" Miko cried.

"Can't you just look at both of them?" Fowler asked.

Ratchet grunted and typed some commands on the keyboard before two images came up. One was Arcee fighting Megatron and the other was the rest of the Autobots fighting the rest of the Decepticons.

"I saw him before and I'm still surprised to see him like that." Fowler shook his head as he saw Megatorn in his Predaking form.

"Well he is a giant dragon." June shrugged.

"Who's Shadow fighting?" Jack asked.

"Her rival Barricade." Ratchet answered. "Those two have been rivals ever since they met on the field of battle. They might be on different sides, but they hold a great respect for each other. Most of their fights are mostly because of their rivalry. Never too serious. But if desperate times come to desperate mesures, they'll fight seriously."

"So they're like rivals or frenemies?" Raf asked.

"What?" Ratchet asked.

"It means they're friends, but they're also enemies." Jack clarified.

"Well in a sense, yes." Ratchet nodded.

**Amazon Rain Forest**

Arcee and Megatron clashed swords with each other once again. Arcee had long since changed back in to her normal form. She tried to strike him with a lightning bolt but he jumped back and dodged it. Arcee growled in annoyance. He was hard enough to take on with Mirage. Without him, this could go on for hours for all she knew!

"What's wrong Starlight? You tired already?" Megatron smirked.

Arcee only scowled at him. "Oh shut up Megatron." She traded her sword for her upgraded wrist blades and ran towards him.

Megatron raised his sword high and brought it down on her wrist blades. Arcee pushed with all her might, but she ended up having to jump back because she was starting to get tired, not that she would actually be dumb enough to show it.

"Scrap." She grumbled before standing back up.

"_She's starting to get tired. I can use that to my advantage." Megatron thought._

He ran towards her while she was distracted but Arcee was quicker. She jumped up and threw a fireball at him. She had almost forgot about her powers!

"Might as well make use of them." Arcee smirked before sheathing her wrist blades.

She threw multiple fireballs at Megatron before adding some magic to the mix. Megatron didn't have time to dodge. He grunted as he was thrown back in to a tree.

"So, you're using your powers? Two can play that game." Megatron smirked before throwing a ball of dark power at her.

"Scrap!" Arcee exclaimed before using her super speed to avoid it.

"Ugh!" Megatron exclaimed in frustration before throwing more balls of dark power at her, only for her to dodge them.

"What were you saying about me being tired Megatron?" Arcee smirked.

Megatron could only scowl at the blue and pink femme. He created a massive amount of dark power and threw it at Arcee. She couldn't dodge that. She screamed as she was thrown back in to the trees. Megatron hovered over her with his sword raised high. But then her saviors came. Arcee looked up and gasped.

"Tailgate." Arcee whispered. "Cliffjumper."

"Hey Arcee, long time no see." Cliffjumper smirked.

**And Cliffjumper has come to help! You all know Tailgate was probably going to show up. Well only two more chapters after this guys. I've gotta run. Shadowstalker Out!**


	15. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: **_**"I love you so much, I hate you so bad, Said I don't miss you, you know that's not true, Boy I want you back, I love you so much, But I hate you oh so bad, When I said I'm leaving, I didn't mean it, Boy I want you back"**_

**That song was "Love You Hate You" by Keke Palmer from the Nickelodian Movie **_**Rags.**_** I love it. And we're almost at the end of the story guys! One more freaking chapter left. It feels like yesterday that I started this story doesn't it? Well I'm going to make this memorable. Let's get kicking!**

Chapter 15

"What are you doing here?" Arcee asked.

Tailgate smirked. "What do you think 'Cee? We're here to help."

"And just how are you doing to do that?" Arcee raised on optic ridge.

"You'll see." Cliffjumper smirked.

Arcee sighed and stood up." If you say so. Just try not to get killed. Again."

"Oh we're not going to fight." Tailgate said. "We're here to help you figure out something. First of all, where in the name of Primus is the emerald the Princess gave you?"

"Right here." Arcee said as she pulled out the emerald from her subspace.

"Use it." Cliffjumper said.

"Huh?" Arcee asked.

"Use it." Cliffjumper repeated.

Just when he said that, the emerald started glowing. It flew out of Arcee's servo and into the air with her Cyber Caliber right behind it.

"What trickery is the femme trying to pull this time?" Megatron asked.

The Cyber Caliber started glowing along with the emerald. Arcee and Megatron gasped while Cliffjumper and Tailgate smirked. The sword stopped glowing and the emerald absorbed into it.

"What the frag?" Arcee whispered.

Six silver swords were now in the air. The hilts were blue. Two sheaths that resembled dragon wings appeared on Arcee's hip. The swords flew in to the sheaths and Arcee just stared at them. Megatron growled and charged.

"Do you know how to use the six dragon claws?" Tailgate asked nervously.

"No but I'm about to find out." Arcee said as she pulled out all six swords with one in between each finger. She charged at Megatron.

* * *

Skyrider slashed at a drone. He found it hard to believe that some had actually survived the crash. Well now there weren't any left since he killed the last one.

"Okay so how are we supposed to earn out special knight powers or whatever?" Nightshade asked.

"How should we know?!" Aquastreak shrieked.

"_Guys, I got some bad news. We're not done with this incarnation stuff. There's still one more person we have to find the incarnation of." Solaria said over the com-link._

"You couldn't have told us that before we left?" Wheeljack groaned.

"_I just found it. It's the incarnation of one of the most trusted commanders in Princess Starlight's army. Her name is Streaker." Solaria said._

"Well how do we find this Streaker?" Shadowstalker asked before grabbing her helm with a groan.

Nightshade immediately pushed Sideways off him and ran over to her. "Shadow! Are you okay?"

Shadowstalker shook her helm. "I'm fine. Just a headache."

It was more than just a headache. Her body started glowing.

"What the heck?!" Nightshade screamed, clearly freaking out over his little sister.

When the light died down, he gasped along with everyone else. Shadowstalker's body now had white, violet, and scarlet swirls on it and a sword was now on her hip. She groaned and stood up, but then noticed the looks everyone was giving her.

"Uh, anyone mind explaining why you're giving me the evil eye?" Shadowstalker asked.

"Look at your body." Bulkhead gasped.

Shadowstalker looked down and almost fainted. She then looked at Nightshade and asked, "What happened?"

"I think you're Streaker's incarnation." Nightshade said slowly, still processing the truth himself.

Shadowstalker only stared before pulling off her signature grin. "This is so sweet!"

Nightshade face palmed and muttered, "I had a feeling you might say that."

Just the his body started to glow, along with the rest of Skyrider's team. When the glow finally died down, they were looking just like the original Knights of the Round Table.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nitrostrike smirked. "Let's kick some Decepticon aft!"

And so the battle continued.

* * *

Arcee clashed swords with Megatron. They both were now in a deadlock. Tailgate and Cliffjumper had already disappeared off to who knows where.

"Why do you fight? You know you'll never win against Predaking." Megatron growled.

"I fight for everything. For the people I love and to make sure nobody had to suffer under your rule!" Arcee sneered.

"That cannot be arranged my dear Princess." Megatron sneered. "Soon all of upon this world shall know the true might of the Decepticon army."

"Well it's not happening today or any day." Arcee growled as she slid back and pushed lightning power in to her swords.

"_Come on Sweetspark. You're our only hope." Mirage's voice came in to her mind._

Arcee didn't know where the words came from, but she found herself screaming at the top of her vocal cords, "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

A burst a lightning hit Megatron. He screamed in pain. A shockwave spread out over the area and went all over the Earth. Everyone felt it. The remaining Decepticons were shocked without mercy, but the Autobots were fine.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"Arcee." Was all Optimus said.

Arcee sheathed her swords with a sigh and walked over to a defeated Megatron. She knew what she need to do. She activated her magic and put her hand in Megatron's chest, ripping out his crystal. She threw it in the air and it exploded. She sighed and looked over to Megatron's dead body. Or where it used to be. It was gone.

"My life's been weirder." Arcee shook her head before teleporting back to meet up with the team.

* * *

Team Prime were looking at all the dead Decepticons. This was it. The war was finally over for good. Thank Primus. They were suddenly blinded by a bright light. Arcee appeared in front of them, looking tired yet relieved.

"So….?" Bulkhead trailed off.

Arcee laughed. "Megatron is gone for good."

Bumblebee cheered and picked up Arcee and twirled her around in a hug, while everyone else just cheered. Optimus even allowed himself to give a small smile. This pointless war was finally over.

"Let's go back to base. There's someone else I wanna share the good news with." Arcee smiled.

Optimus nodded with a small smile. "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge."

"_Coming up Optimus." Ratchet said._

A ground bridge appeared in the middle of the valley. Everyone walked through one by one. As soon as everyone was back in the confines of the base, the kids ran down and greeted them.

"That was mega awesome!" Miko squealed.

"I hate to break up you little meet and greet party." Solaria smirked. "But Arcee's got someone waiting for her in the med bay."

Arcee ran down the halls to the med bay without a word.

"So, are we supposed to get training for our whole Knight power?" Wildflash asked.

"Yep." Solaria smiled. "And we can start whenever you like."

Skyrider, Wildflash, Aquastreak, Nightshade, Nitrostrike, Sora, and Shadowstalker smiled at her.

Arcee walked in to the med bay, but Mirage wasn't there. Or so she thought.

"Well look who's here." Mirage said as he appeared behind her.

Arcee turned around and grinned. "You're…?"

"I'm all healed. When you beat Megsy, I gained my energy back." Mirage smiled.

Arcee grinned and hugged him tight. They stayed like this for a few minutes and then pulled back. They stared in to each other's eyes lovingly.

And as the story says, it ends with a kiss.

**ABOUT TIME! This chapter has got to be my absolute favorite. Next chapter should be up in a couple minutes or so since it's going to be short. Shadowstalker Out!**


	16. Hasta La Vista

**Disclaimer: **_**"So please don't judge me, And I won't judge you, Cause it could get ugly, before it gets beautiful, Please don't judge me, And I won't judge you, And if you love me, Then let it be beautiful"**_

**That song was "Don't Judge Me" by Chris Brown. One of my favorite Chris Brown songs. Now we're finally here guys. The last chapter. The grand finale. *wipes eyes* It feels like yesterday I started writing this story when it was actually two months ago. Let's end this thing guys. We're all in this together!**

Chapter 16

"And that my Autobot and human friends is the last chapter of Predaking's Return!" I announced.

Everyone cheered and clanged their glasses, or cubes for the 'Bots, together in a toast.

"So isn't there going to be one more story after this?" Jack asked.

"Yep. This is a trilogy." I smiled. "I'm not sure when it will be up though. The next thing I'm probably going to be working on is the sequel to one of my other stories."

"Do you have any other stories that are almost finished?" Miko asked.

"Two actually." I nodded. "But we're getting off track. We're supposed to be talking about the ending of Predaking's Return, not my other work."

"Oh right." Miko grinned sheepishly.

"So are the 'Cons actually gone for good or are you tricking us again?" Shadowstalker asked.

"Oh no they're gone this time." I nodded. "But I'm not sure you want to be worrying about them."

"Well, what are we going to do first?" Arcee asked from her place by Mirage.

"Well reply to any reviews we got last chapter." I shrugged.

"We only got one Shadow." Jack said. "It's from Princess of Dreams."

I smiled. "What'd she say?"

Miko walked over to the computer. "She said _'Hooray! *tears up* I just LOVE happy endings! I have loved this whole story and can't wait for more stories! 'Til all are one!_"

I grinned. "First of all thanks for the review. And I love happy endings too. They're my favorite. And you enjoyed the whole story huh? Well I've noticed you've reviewed every last one of my chapters. For that I'm going to do something. You get the chance to ask me to do a one-shot about anything you want. As long as it's Transformer Prime. 'Til all are one my friend!"

"So, what now?" Mirage asked.

I smirked. "You and your girlfriend are going to sing us our closing song."

"And what would that be?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

I searched through my iPod for the perfect song. "Here it is. You two are going to sing "Perfect Harmony" by Keke Palmer and Max Schneider."

"You chose the perfect song for those two." Sora remarked.

I smiled. "Oh I know. Now are you two going to sing or what?"

Arcee and Mirage activated their holoform and caught the microphones I threw at them.

_Arcee: When I first saw you didn't know what to think_

_But something about you is so interesting_

_I can see me and you being best friends_

_The kind of friends that finish each other's sentences_

_Arcee and Mirage: When I can't think of the right words to say_

_I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Come on and harmonize with my melody_

_And we'll sing oh oh oh oh_

_Ain't it a perfect harmony?_

_Mirage: I would have never thought I'd be here with you_

_To start a friendship that is so brand new_

_It's so amazing I have to say_

_Never met someone that had so much in common with me_

_Mirage: Now I can look in to your eyes all day and just sing_

_Arcee: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Mirage: I wanna harmonize with your melody and just sing_

_Arcee: Oh oh oh oh _

_Arcee and Mirage: Ain't it a perfect harmony?_

_Arcee: Sometimes in your lifetime_

_Arcee and Mirage: You look and search for someone just to care_

_Mirage: Look around and it was there_

_Arcee and Mirage: And we didn't need to go nowhere_

_When I can't think of the right words to say_

_I just sing oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Come and harmonize with my melody_

_And just sing oh oh oh oh_

_Ain't it a perfect harmony?_

_Mirage: You got me_

_Arcee: I got you_

_Mirage: I got you_

_Arcee: You got me_

_Mirage: Yeah you got me_

_Arcee: I got you_

_Arcee and Mirage: A Perfect Harmony_

We all clapped and cheered for the awesome couple. I smiled. "That was awesome you guys."

"Thanks." Arcee smiled at me.

"Alright well that's it for now. I'll see you guys in my other stories, as well as the sequel to Predaking's Return." I smiled.

"There once was a girl who merely wanted to start one story." Jack said.

"But then she turned it in to something awesome and made it a trilogy." Bumblebee buzzed happily.

"I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorite this story. I worked extremely hard on this and juggling around with fanfiction and school was a pretty big struggle. Especially with the test this week." I said.

"We shed blood, sweet, and precious metal together trying to make the perfect story for you guys." Miko grinned.

"And now we shall say our goodbyes in the form of music." I said. "Or rather hip hop."

_Jazz: Couldn't wait to leave but now I hate to go_

_Nightshade: Last day of camp packing my bags slow_

_Ironhide: Made so many friends why does it have to end_

_Jack: In the end it's a win cause we've grown so close together_

_Chromia: Remember when we first met first day_

_Elita: Thinking this would be no fun no way_

_Me: Now it's time to leave but now we wanna stay_

_Everyone: Stay stay stay stay stay stay WOAH!_

_Hasta La Vista Why do I have to say good bye to you_

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you _

_Let me give you my number_

_I'ma call you promise I won't forget ya_

_Hasta La Vista We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say Now this is your moment_

_Before you get up and go get up and show me_

_Shadowstalker and Me: Keep doing your thing thing thing_

_Keep doing your thing thing thing_

_Jazz: And I'ma do my thing_

_Nightshade: There's so much more inside of me_

_There's so much more I wanna be_

_Bumblebee: All the things I've seen honestly I'm inspired_

_I'm in love with all the fresh hits I've acquired_

_Wildflash: Everybody put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Everyone put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY!_

_Everyone: Hasta La Vista Why do I have to say good bye to you_

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you_

_Let me give you my number_

_I'ma call you promise I won't forget you_

_Hasta La Vista We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say this is your moment_

_Before you go come on now get up and show me_

_Arcee and Chromia: Keep doing your thing thing thing_

_Sora and Miko: Keep doing your thing thing thing_

_Me and Elita: Keep doing your thing thing thing_

_Jazz: YO!_

Jazz came up and showed off some breakdancing moves. We all cheered for him. Then Nightshade came up and showed off some moves.

_Everyone: H-A-S-T-A_

_Me: La Vista_

_Everyone: H-A-S-T-A_

_Me: La Vista_

_Everyone: Hasta La Vista Why do I have to say good bye to you_

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you _

_Let me give you my number_

_I'ma call you promise I won't forget you_

_Hasta La Vista We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say this is your moment_

_Before you go come on now get up and show me_

_Everyone: H-A-S-T-A_

_Aquastreak: La Vista_

_Everyone: H-A-S-T-A_

"HASTA LA VISTA!" We all shouted.

**And that is the end of Predaking's Return. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Trust me, the next story will be awesome, if not more. 'Til All Are One! Shadowstalker Out!**


End file.
